Un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier
by inanoa
Summary: Oliver peine déjà à devenir un PDG convenable pour Queen Consolidated quand en plus Felicity se trouve mystérieusement kidnappée et Thea agressée. Et ça, rien que pour la même journée. Rien ne le préparait au retour d'une personne sans qui il n'aurait jamais survécu à son enfer de cinq ans. Surtout pas le fait qu'elle le croit mort et enterré...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous. Merci de me lire. J'espère que cette aventure vous plaira et que vous serez curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur le passé d'Oliver Queen. _

_Cette fiction prend place pendant la saison 2 et peut contenir des spoilers, attention donc ! _

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais ça simplement pour le fun._

Il s'engouffra dans la cabine juste avant que les portes se referment et pressa le bouton de l'étage de son bureau. Il ne remarqua pas que la coursière qui se trouvait avec lui l'avait déjà fait. Le trajet lui parut interminable et il bondit hors de l'ascenseur à peine les portes commencèrent-elles à s'ouvrir. Il ignora ce manque de courtoisie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était en danger : Isabelle allait le tuer.

Si ce n'est physiquement du moins dans les faits. S'il voulait rester le PDG de l'entreprise familiale, il allait devoir changer pas mal de choses, et la ponctualité serait en haut de la liste. Oliver passa devant Felicity le temps de récupérer un dossier qui lui parut bien plus gros que ce qu'il aurait dû.

_ Je t'ai fait un résumé en première page, lança sa chère assistante.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle. Ici, comme pour ses autres activités d'ailleurs. Elle avait pris une place primordiale dans sa vie à tel point que cela l'angoissait par moment. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser pour l'heure.

_ Oh pardon !

Se retournant trop vite, il était entré en plein dans la coursière qui fit tomber son paquet aussi bien que l'épais dossier.

_ Et merde ! lança l'homme en se baissant déjà pour ramasser, aussitôt rejoint par Felicity.

La coursière, quant à elle, ramassa son paquet.

_ Bon, tant pis, cingla Oliver en emportant la moitié des feuilles rassemblées dans un ordre approximatif. Je file !

_ Prends ça !

Felicity lui tendit son résumé qu'il arracha presque de ses mains avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers, en direction de la salle de réunion de l'étage du dessous. Soupirant, la jeune femme se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'ils se montrent plus prudents à l'avenir.

Diggle, Oliver et elle avaient besoin de leurs travails comme couverture à leurs activités parallèles. Sans parler des ressources que Queen Consolidated mettait involontairement à leur disposition. Elle se résolut donc à en toucher deux mots à son parton plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle avisa la coursière qui attendait toujours.

_ C'est pour Monsieur Queen ? lança-t-elle en retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

_ Oui.

La coursière lui tendit le paquet qui n'était pas bien lourd. Felicity le prit sans la moindre hésitation puisqu'il avait forcément été contrôlé par le service de sécurité au rez-de-chaussée. Elle le posa soigneusement sur la pile de courriers qu'il lui fallait traiter.

_ J'aurais besoin d'une signature, lança l'inconnue.

Felicity n'apprécia qu'à moitié qu'elle se soit permis de passer derrière son bureau pour lui tendre son bordereau de livraison, mais elle avait l'habitude des coursiers et savait qu'ils sont toujours pressés. Saisissant le stylo tendu, elle commença à signer quand l'encre se mit à couler partout sur ses doigts.

_ Mince ! s'écria-t-elle en cherchant de quoi s'essuyer du regard, mais il n'y avait rien de concluant. Attendez, je reviens tout de suite.

La coursière ne dit rien de plus tandis qu'elle filait aux toilettes pour se laver les mains. Quand elle revint à son poste, Felicity fut surprise de ne pas la retrouver. Elle supposa que le semblant de signature lui avait suffit. Personne n'avait entendu l'infime soupir de soulagement qu'avait lancé l'inconnue avant de disparaître.

_ Heureusement, ma robe n'a rien eu, parce que là j'aurais été mal… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de reprendre sa place.

Il n'était pas temps de chômer, elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire.

_N'hésitez pas à commenter que je sache si ça vous plaît ou non !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Parés pour la suite ? La voilà ! L'intrigue commence..._

La nuit était calme, presque autant que la pièce où se trouvait Oliver. Au dessus de lui, les clameurs du club retentissaient en dépit de plusieurs couches d'isolation phonique. Mais peu importait, il était certain que personne n'entendrait son entraînement. Comme toujours, il s'astreignait plus que de raison, pour rester meilleur qu'il ne l'est. Pour aller au-delà de la simple grande forme. Des vies en dépendraient tôt ou tard…

Ses mains lui faisaient mal, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison aux muscles de son dos, à ses abdominaux et à ses biceps qui supportaient tout son poids dans une position incongrue. L'homme n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les œillades que lui avait lancé Felicity mais, comme toujours, il les ignorait. Il ne pouvait rien se passer entre eux, c'était aussi clair pour lui que pour elle.

Dans ces conditions, il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas la laisser se rincer l'œil de temps à autre. Après tout, la réciproque était valable, même si, elle, ne se promenait pas torse nu…

« Concentres-toi Oliver ! »

La douleur le ramena à lui et à des considérations plus pratiques. Il se laissait bien trop distraire ces derniers temps, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si les sources d'inquiétudes se multipliaient autour de lui. Roy allait de mieux en mieux, mais il était loin, très loin, de se maîtriser. C'est pourquoi, Oliver redoutait toujours le fait qu'il fréquente sa sœur. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Sarah et Laurel ne se parlaient toujours pas. Leurs parents étaient tiraillés entre le bonheur, infini, de retrouver l'une, et le remords de s'attirer les foudres de l'autre. Oliver se trouvait bien malgré lui entre les deux, mais il l'avait cherché au fond. Tout était sa faute…

C'est pourquoi il était présent pour l'une et l'autre, mais d'une manière très différente. Avec Sarah, il était confident, ami intime et peut-être le seul à comprendre en partie les noirceurs qui entachaient son âme. Avec Laurel, il se contentait d'être Oliver, mais cela ne donnait guère plus de résultats.

Venait ensuite sa mère, avec qui il avait coupé pratiquement tous les ponts. Emotionnels du moins, puisqu'il s'affichait encore avec elle en public et surtout devant Thea. Mais quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé en lui et rien ne pourrait le réparer.

Et puis, il restait Queen Consolidated et ce poste de PDG qu'il ne devait qu'à son nom. Il aurait sincèrement voulu pouvoir en faire un peu plus au bureau, mais son masque d'Arrow l'en empêchait. De toute façon, il n'aurait probablement pas été à la hauteur, comme ne cessait de le dire cette chère Isabelle avec qui il devait travailler.

Avec elle non plus les choses n'étaient pas si simples, mais elle avait au moins eut la bonne idée de ne pas lui reprocher ce qui s'était passé en Russie. Ni d'en reparler depuis d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à le revoir pour entretenir une quelconque relation, mais Oliver savait qu'elle n'hésiterait probablement pas à user de ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins. Le cas échéant, il faudrait ne pas songer à cette étreinte incroyable…

Ses mains lâchèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Dans un bruit sourd, il s'écrasa sur le sol nu et froid de la pièce.

« Quel idiot ! »

Il ne faut jamais trop forcer. A force, on atteint le point de rupture.

_ Oliver ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Felicity courut à son chevet et afficha tant d'inquiétude qu'il s'en voulut de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Un souci de plus à ajouter à une liste bien trop longue…

_ Je vais bien, murmura-t-il en se redressant avec son aide. J'ai glissé.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas en croire un mot, pas plus que Diggle qui les avait rejoint d'un pas plus lent. Le soldat qu'il était en avait vu d'autre.

_ Il est peut-être temps de rentrer, suggéra-t-il avec sa diplomatie habituelle.

_ Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ? Tu ne veux pas passer une radio ou quelque chose ?

Blessé, il l'était. Mais plus dans son orgueil. Son corps avait connu bien pire. Il encaissait, encore et toujours.

« Mais pour combien de temps encore ? »

_ Je vais bien, répéta-t-il en s'obligeant à un brin de patience. Bonne idée, Diggle. J'ai une grosse journée au bureau demain de toute façon.

Ca lui faisait toujours étrange de se l'entendre dire, même si ça devenait de plus en plus vrai. Il avait été tant de choses au fil des années, mais jamais encore une entreprise entière avait reposé sur ses épaules, pas si frêles que ça…

_ Je vais chercher la voiture.

Diggle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre les escaliers qu'une alarme se mit à retentir partout dans la pièce. Oubliant un instant son angoisse pour lui, Felicity courut devant ses écrans pour en trouver la cause et elle se fit à taper sur le clavier à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_ C'est pas possible… Absolument impossible… Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, c'est moi qui te le dis… Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu n'es pas prêt d'y arriver !

Oliver, qui s'était relevé non sans grimacer, prit place derrière la jeune femme, imité par son ami. Les deux hommes scrutèrent les codes complexes qui défilaient sur les deux écrans, mais ils ne saisirent pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait. Des captures d'écran apparurent pour disparaître aussi sec et Oliver n'eut que le temps de reconnaître le logo de Queen Consolidated. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Felicity ? interrogea-t-il, mais la geekette était tout à son œuvre ne semblait pas même l'entendre.

Il répéta son prénom, avec plus de force, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

_ Pas maintenant ! Je… AH ! Je t'ai eu ! Yes !

En cet instant, la jeune femme ressemblait un peu à ces personnes focalisées sur leur jeu et qui viennent de gagner un round particulièrement coriace. Ils en oublient le monde réel et tout sens de la dignité.

_ Ah ah ! C'est qui la meilleure ? Tu croyais pouvoir entrer comme ça ? Mais on ne me la fait pas à moi ! Prends ça ! Et maintenant, voyons si je peux te tracer… Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !

_ Felicity ? tenta à son tour Diggle tandis que les mains avaient repris leur course frénétiques sur les touches du clavier.

Il eut plus de chance, mais il dut attendre encore une bonne minute avant que la jeune femme se souvienne qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce.

_ Hum ? Ah ! Pardon… Quelqu'un a tenté de s'introduire dans le système de Queen Consolidated mais j'ai pu le bloquer à temps. Apparemment, cette personne cherchait des info personnelles sur toi Oliver. Ton dossier médical tout particulièrement.

_ C'est idiot, répondit le principal intéressé. Pourquoi mon dossier médical se trouverait-il dans…

Le regard de Felicity le retint de finir sa phrase. A bien y réfléchir, cela semblait logique. Mais il n'avait tout bonnement jamais réfléchi à la question. Cela le troubla et il se demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien rimer.

_ Tu peux retracer l'attaque ? demanda Diggle sans se départir de son calme.

_ C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais je crois que je ne trouverais pas l'origine précise, simplement un lieu.

_ C'est toujours un début, approuva Oliver, tendu mais impassible.

_ Alors, il semblerait que le virus soit passé par le serveur…

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel la jeune femme resta parfaitement immobile. Puis elle pianota à nouveau avant de se tourner vers eux. Son visage était blême.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? somma Oliver devant son silence.

_ Le virus est passé par mon serveur, annonça-t-elle, peu fière. Par l'adresse IP de mon bureau à Queen Consolidated. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible.

Diggle concerta son patron et ami du regard puis reprit la parole.

_ Est-ce que tout risque est écarté pour le moment ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

_ Oui, j'ai entièrement fermé le système. Plus personne n'y aura accès, mais…

_ Branche-nous sur les caméras de surveillance du bureau, ordonna Oliver. Si le pirate s'y trouve encore, on aura une idée de ce à quoi il ressemble.

Félicity s'exécuta en se demandant pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. En quelques instants, les écrans affichèrent les couloirs familiers, mais désespérément vides.

_ Remonte de quinze minutes, au moment de l'attaque, insista Oliver.

La jeune femme s'exécuta mais le résultat fut le même.

_ Impossible, murmura Diggle.

_ Pas si on a placé un relais. Je vais aller voir.

Oliver avait déjà le bras tendu vers son uniforme d'Arrow quand il fut stoppé par son garde du corps.

_ Attends, dit-il. Il sera plus simple à Oliver Queen d'entrer plutôt qu'au Justicier. Ce serait prendre des risques inutiles que d'y aller comme ça. Le hacker doit certainement s'attendre à une réaction de ta part, à toi, pas de la sienne. Ca pourrait éveiller ses soupçons.

Agacé, le milliardaire dut bien se résoudre à écouter son ami. Il avait raison. Il suffisait amplement que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son image officielle pour ne pas y mêler celle officieuse et secrète. Si tant est que le pirate ne soit pas déjà au courant. Mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

_ Je vais y aller, décréta Felicity qui se remettait un peu. Ca sera plus crédible et de toute façon je suis la seule qui puisse faire quelque chose. Toi, tu devrais rentrer. Je te rappelle que demain matin Rochev t'attend à huit heures tapantes pour boucler les chiffres du trimestre. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être en retard.

_ Il me reste neuf heures... tenta-t-il de répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

_ Que tu vas soigneusement utiliser pour te mettre au fait de la situation de l'entreprise en lisant tous les topos que je t'ai envoyé sur ta boîte mail. Ensuite, un peu de sommeil ne te fera pas de mal et, excuses-moi de le dire, mais une bonne douche aussi. Histoire d'être un minimum présentable. Ah, et si tu trouve le temps de te raser, ça fera mieux pour un PDG.

Oliver regarda sa comparse, un peu mouché par sa subite véhémence. Il comprit que, comme lui, elle ne supportait tout simplement pas qu'on s'en prenne aux siens. Cette attaque était une menace sérieuse, mais elle semblait en avoir parfaitement conscience.

_ Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, répondit-il simplement. Le hacker pourrait se trouver à proximité.

_ Je vais aller avec elle, Oliver. Ne le prend pas mal, mais elle a raison. Sur tous les points.

Seul contre tous, le jeune homme dut bien se résoudre à capituler. Pour cette fois du moins.

_Alors ? ^J'ai piqué votre curiosité ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alors parés pour la suite ? Les ennuis commencent..._

Une semaine avait passé depuis la cyber attaque et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé qui ressemble à une piste. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs c'était que quelqu'un avait placé un émetteur sur la tour de l'ordinateur du bureau de Felicity. Emetteur qui s'était désintégré à peine la jeune femme l'eut-elle déconnecté. Impossible de retracer l'origine de l'appareil.

Depuis une semaine, donc, toute la petite équipe était sur ses gardes, mais il ne s'était plus rien produit. Hormis une effraction dans les archives de l'hôpital de Starling d'où seul le dossier d'Oliver Queen avait disparu. L'hôpital n'en avait bien évidemment pas informé le principal intéressé, ce qui explique que Felicity n'en eut vent que quatre jours après les faits. Comme de par hasard, tout le système vidéo de l'hôpital avait été compromis pendant le cambriolage.

_ C'est une nouvelle voie sans issue, soupira la jeune femme. Il n'y a rien du tout.

_ Résumons, lança Diggle. Nous savons qu'une personne s'intéresse à toi, Oliver, et qu'elle est prête à enfreindre la loi pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle a cherché ton historique médical et semble plutôt douée pour tout ce qui est informatique.

_ A moitié douée, tempéra la spécialiste en la matière. Je l'ai détecté juste après qu'elle ait commencé à pirater et grâce à une erreur de débutant. Un véritable hacker ne se serait pas fait piéger si facilement. Quant aux caméras de l'hôpital, leur système d'exploitation date de Mathusalem, ce n'est pas très compliqué de le mettre en panne… Quand il ne s'y met pas tout seul !

_ Tout de même, ça requiert un minimum de connaissances en la matière, conclut Diggle. Mais pourquoi s'intéresser à Oliver ? Parce qu'il est PDG ou pour ses autres activités ? Il est impossible de trouver de liens entre Arrow et toi dans les dossiers ?

_ Non, approuva le principal intéressé. Mais il y a des données personnelles, notamment sur mes blessures à mon arrivée à Starling. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un journaliste voulant faire du sensationnel ?

_ Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Diggle. Ca fait plus d'un an et demi que tu es rentré. Ca n'a plus rien de sensationnel…

_ A cause de la campagne de ma mère ?

_ Ou alors, il s'agit de se renseigner par rapport à l'entreprise. Tu…

Felicity hésita avant de dire le fond de sa pensée.

_ Tu ne penses pas que Rochev pourrait chercher à se débarrasser de toi en te faisant passer pour quelqu'un… Disons d'instable ? En jouant sur ton passé pour t'évincer de la direction de l'entreprise ?

Oliver réfléchit une minute puis écarta cette possibilité. Il songea simplement qu'il avait sous-estimé le ressenti qui teintait la voix de Felicity à la simple évocation d'Isabelle. Tout ça depuis la Russie… Il se demanda soudain si elle en avait parlé à Diggle puis estima que c'était sans importance. _A fortiori_ puisque Diggle est un homme et qu'il comprendrait plus facilement ce petit écart…

_ Non. Elle a des méthodes plus radicales et je la vois mal se rabaisser à ça pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

_ Elle a déjà abaissé d'autres choses pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut…

Oliver choisit d'ignorer Felicity, non sans un regard noir. Un ange passa dans leur abri avant que Diggle ne reprenne la parole. Souvent Oliver se demandait comment il pourrait faire sans lui pour temporiser entre le caractère de la jeune femme et le sien. Exubérance et impassibilité ne font pas toujours bon ménage…

_ Bon ! Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de laisser de côté ce qu'on ne sait pas pour s'occuper de ce qu'on sait. Oliver, Felicity a retrouvé la trace du dealer qui sévit autour du Verdant. Je pense qu'un peu d'action ne fera pas de mal au Justicier ce soir, non ?

Sans un mot, l'homme se détourna pour aller revêtir son costume. Revenant à son ordinateur, Félicity ne lui accorda pas un regard mais prépara ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la mission. Resté seul, Diggle songea qu'il était grand temps qu'ils progressent sur le hacker sans quoi les nerfs de tous seraient mis à plus rude épreuve. Et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir recoller tous les morceaux…

De retour chez elle, Felicity envoya valser ses talons hauts avec un soupir de soulagement. Fatiguée, elle ôta son manteau et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir commander à dîner. Elle ne se sentait ni l'envie ni la force de cuisiner. Et puis, il n'y avait rien dans son frigo qui ferait l'affaire…

Elle hésitait donc entre japonais et mexicain quand une grande décharge lui vrilla le corps. Elle perdit conscience avant même que son corps ne touche le sol…

_J'attends vos avis avec curiosité ! Si vous avez même des idées sur ce qui pourrait se produire ça sera amusant de le voir._


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver était agacé. Non seulement Felicity n'était pas venue au bureau, mais elle s'était contentée de lui envoyer un mail plus que sommaire. Depuis, elle ne répondait pas à ses appels.

A dire vrai, le jeune homme n'était qu'à moitié surpris. Après tout, ils s'étaient disputés la veille, à cause d'un détail. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sa frustration prendre le dessus et ses nerfs de se défouler sur la jeune femme qui n'attendait que cela pour faire de même. Diggle avait tenté de s'interposer et en avait pris pour son grade au passage. Finalement, tous s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes.

A présent qu'il avait la tête froide, il voulait faire amende honorable, mais encore fallait-il que Felicity lui laisse une occasion de le faire ! Isabelle Rochev n'avait rien perdu de son trouble et s'avança en ondulant des hanches d'une manière fort savante. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas, pas cette fois. Il avait l'esprit trop préoccupé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Oliver ? lança la jeune femme.

Il ne lui servit qu'un visage impassible. Après tout, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle était dangereuse, à sa façon. Et il ne voulait pas faire le moindre faux pas.

_ C'est ta blondinette, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai remarqué qu'elle brillait par son absence ce matin. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

_ Si cela affecte tes minces qualités de PDG, si, ça me regarde, singea-t-elle en retour. En tous les cas, si tu as besoin, je peux te trouver une assistante autrement compétente. Et je suis là, si tu as besoin de compagnie.

_ Isabelle… Tu ne penses pas que tu mérites d'avoir une plus haute opinion de ta personne ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée de te vendre comme ça au plus offrant ?

La gifle cingla sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter. De toute façon, elle était amplement méritée. Il regretta ses paroles à la seconde même où il les avait prononcé. Mais c'était trop tard. La jeune femme disparut dans un claquement frénétique de talons.

« Super… Du beau travail Oliver, vraiment… »

L'homme soupira et songea que la journée ne pouvait décidément pas être pire lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était Roy. Il redouta le pire de celui qui demeurait un électron libre.

_ Oliver ? C'est Roy. Je voulais te prévenir, Thea a été agressée. Nous sommes à l'hôpital.

_ Elle va bien ?

Ce fut ensuite la voix de sa sœur qui résonna dans le téléphone.

_ Ca va, Olie. Je lui ai dit de ne pas t'embêter avec ça…

_ J'arrive.

_ Non, ne te donne pas la peine, ce n'est vraiment rien…

_ J'arrive !

_Prends ça Isabelle ! Désolée, j'ai pas pu me retenir lol_


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver raccrocha avant que sa cadette puisse protester plus avant. Diggle le conduisit à l'hôpital sans plus de mots que nécessaire. Après s'être enquis de la situation, il avait plongé dans un silence pesant qu'Oliver ne brisa pas. Arrivé aux urgences, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la chambre de sa sœur, qu'il prit dans ses bras sitôt la porte franchie.

_ Ollie, tu n'avais vraiment pas à venir. Ils m'ont dit que je pouvais partir, ce n'est rien…

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, tendu.

Ce fut Roy qui répondit.

_ Une femme l'a frappée par derrière alors qu'elle regagnait sa voiture. Elle a perdu connaissance et se réveillait à peine quand je l'ai trouvée.

_ A quoi ressemblait cette femme ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Thea, fatiguée. Je n'ai pu que l'apercevoir. Elle était grande, rousse, et rondelette. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Je veux dire, elle ne m'a pas pris mon sac ni mon argent…

_ Ta voiture ? tenta Oliver, cherchant un sens à tout cela.

_ Non. Vraiment je ne comprends pas. Peut-être que c'est une de ces cinglés qui pensent que maman est un monstre… Je n'en sais rien. Peu importe de toute façon. J'aimerais rentrer.

_ Je vais te raccompagner, intervint Roy. Tu dois signer des papiers je crois ?

_ Oui, je vais y aller.

Dès que la jeune femme fut sortie, Oliver se rapprocha de Roy.

_ Tu as bien fait de m'appeler, dit ce premier. Reste avec elle, je vais m'occuper de retrouver son agresseur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la quitte pas.

_ On y va ? lança Thea en revenant. Je n'aime décidément pas les hôpitaux. Tu viens avec nous Ollie ?

_ Non, je dois retourner au bureau. Reposes-toi surtout.

_ Tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop, conclut-elle en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue.

« Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer ! ».

_ Bon sang Felicity !

Oliver perdait patience. Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint le bunker, il avait tenté de joindre sa partenaire sans résultats. Il avait laissé plusieurs messages pour lui expliquer la situation, lui avait envoyé deux emails, mais elle n'avait toujours pas pris contact. Le jeune homme était en colère : l'attaque de sa sœur justifiait de mettre un temps leurs griefs de côté.

_ Elle ne doit pas avoir son téléphone sur elle, tenta Diggle, occuper à retrouver les images de vidéosurveillance autour du Verdant.

_ Ni sa tablette ? Impossible ! Tu la connais aussi bien que moi.

Non, décidément, quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_ Tu devrais aller chez elle voir si tout va bien pendant que je vais chercher ici. Je n'aime pas ça.

Diggle fut presque soulagé que son ami le lui propose parce que lui aussi commençait à s'inquiéter. Il se leva aussitôt et prit sa veste.

_ On se tient au courant ?

Oliver acquiesça et prit sa place devant les écrans. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Effectivement, l'agresseur de Théa était une femme. La description correspondait.

_ Aller, montre moi ton visage… murmura-t-il en visionnant les images.

Sa prière fut exaucée et il en resta parfaitement interdit.

_Alors les amis ? Des idées ? Des suggestions ?_


	6. Chapter 6

D'ailleurs, il mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes à réaliser que son téléphone sonnait. Il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait.

_ Oliver ? lança Diggle d'une voix stressée. Je suis chez Felicity. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et elle n'est pas là. Le lit n'a pas été défait et personne ne l'a vue ce matin. Je crois qu'on l'a kidnappée.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

_ Oliver ? Tu m'entends.

L'homme dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à parler.

_ Oui…

Diggle tiqua. Son ami était-il blessé ?

_ Oliver, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien. Rien d'important pour le moment. Il faut à tout prix retrouver Felicity.

Son comparse n'était pas dupe mais il avait d'autres priorités.

_ Tu peux chercher des images vidéo ? Il y a plusieurs caméras de circulation en face de l'appartement.

_ Oui.

Quittant l'appartement, Diggle partit d'un pas rapide.

_ J'arrive. Oliver. Ressaisis-toi !

_ Oui !

Oliver n'eut pas le loisir de chercher la moindre image que déjà son téléphone, celui qu'il utilisait pour les appels avec Quentin Lance, sonnait. Le jeune homme tiqua. Personne ne connaissait ce numéro personne sauf… Il décrocha sans plus attendre.

_ Arrow ? lança une voix mâle et bourrue. J'ai ta petite copine. Elle m'a gentiment donné ton numéro…

_ Non ! cria une voix en arrière plan qu'Oliver reconnut comme étant celle de Felicity. Je suis désolée ! Non ! Ne viens pas !

_ Ta gueule pétasse !

Un bruit insupportable de gifle retentit et le milliardaire peina à maîtriser ses nerfs.

_ Bien, où en étions-nous ? reprit la voix masculine. Ah oui. J'ai ta copine, comme tu as pu le constater. Maintenant, si tu veux la récupérer, il va falloir venir la chercher. Seul. Et rapidement, sans quoi je sens que ma patience va s'étioler et s'en ressentir sur sa jolie tronche de blonde…

_ Où dois-je vous retrouver ?

Oliver était ferme et concentré. Il s'efforçait de refouler tout sentiment qui aurait pu obscurcir son jugement. Mais c'était un peu trop en exiger de sa personne. Diggle arriva sur ces entrefaites et il lui fit signe de se taire avant de mettre le haut-parleur.

_ Sur les docks. Et pas la peine de prendre ton arc, tu n'en auras pas besoin…

_ Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux…, menaça Oliver.

Mais seul le bruit de la tonalité lui répondit. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers sa tenue tandis que Diggle cherchait des plans des docks sur l'ordinateur.

_ Je vais me trouver un coin en hauteur pour te couvrir, annonça-t-il.

_ C'est trop dangereux, répliqua Oliver, torse-nu, qui s'affairait derrière lui. Il te repèrera sans soucis.

_ Je me tiendrai à distance de tir alors ? suggéra Diggle.

_ Il te verrait également.

_ Oliver, coupa-t-il. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est un piège. Comment comptes-tu t'en tirer, seul, à découvert et sans armes ?

Relevant sa capuche sur son visage masqué, Oliver fixa un moment son ami.

_ Il m'a dit de venir sans arc. Pas sans armes. J'ai un plan.

_Vous devinez son plan ? Merci à tous de vous lire en tous les cas. Je suis curieuse de voir vos reviews !_


	7. Chapter 7

La nuit était profonde et sombre. L'éclat de la lune avait été balayé par une foule de nuages qui obscurcissaient aussi les étoiles. C'était comme si l'univers s'accordait à annoncer qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre espoir. Felicity n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Elle avait les mains solidement liées dans son dos et un bâillon lui serrait si fortement la bouche qu'elle peinait à respirer. C'était une chose qu'elle ne voudrait probablement plus faire quand elle aurait vu Oliver se faire massacrer pour tenter de la sauver.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote ! Elle savait à présent qu'elle avait oublié de fermer le loquet de sa porte. Non pas que ça aurait arrêté les hommes qui l'avaient kidnappée, mais ça aurait attiré l'attention, quelqu'un aurait remarqué l'effraction, appelé la police, fait quelque chose !

Son visage était tuméfié à plusieurs endroits, là où on l'avait frappée, mais c'était d'ailleurs que venait la plus cuisante douleur elle avait parlé. Elle avait donné le numéro de téléphone qui avait permis à tendre le piège meurtrier. Elle était responsable de ce qui allait arriver. A sa décharge, les hommes avaient utilisé sur elle des techniques dignes de la torture.

Son cœur demeurait chamboulé par les décharges électriques intenses qu'elle avait subi et elle espérait presque que les dommages soient irréversibles. Comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à vivre avec la culpabilité.

C'est alors qu'il apparut. La silhouette était loin mais familière et la jeune femme voulut crier tout son désespoir. Un simple couinement pathétique franchit le bâillon, attirant les rires moqueurs de ses geôliers. Elle voulut les tuer de ses mains, si frêles soient-elles. Au lieu de ça, un violent coup dans le pli du genou la jeta au sol. La silhouette encapuchonnée tressaillit.

_ Bien… Bien ! s'écria un des trois mercenaires présents à côté de la prisonnière. Je vois que tu as suivi les consignes et que tu es venu sans tes flèches ni ton arc. Pour cela, ta copine aura droit à une mort rapide. Elle n'est pas très robuste de toute façon. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps si je laissais mes hommes s'amuser avec elle.

_ Laisse la partir ! ordonna le justicier, dont la voix était un peu déformée par la distance.

_ Ca n'a jamais été dans mes plans, se targua le chef du petit groupe. Vois-tu, on m'a payé une somme plutôt rondelette pour te tuer. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à laisser des témoins capables de m'identifier.

_ Qui t'a payé ? insista le justicier.

_ Ca, j'ai bien peur que tu ne le saches jamais… Je pourrais te le dire, bien évidemment, mais ça serait nettement moins drôle. Alors faisons comme ça : je te tue et ensuite je le dirais à ta copine avant de la buter à son tour. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Que tu parles beaucoup mais que tu n'agis pas !

L'homme perdit son sourire et s'énerva.

_ C'est très impoli d'interrompre une conversation courtoise, grinça-t-il avant de se reprendre et de faire signe à ses hommes, postés sur les toits des hangars.

Comme rien ne se passa, il renouvela l'expérience mais ce fut aussi un échec. Se tournant vers son second, il l'envoya voir ce qui se passait.

_ Un soucis ? nargua le justicier toujours immobile parce que Felicity était fermement tenue en joue.

_ Ta gueule !

L'instant d'après, tout se produisit très vite. Celui qui était le chef saisit une arme automatique et la pointa sur la silhouette. Une flèche siffla et vint détourner le canon à l'instant même où il cracha ses premières munitions. Il n'en fallut pas plus à celui qui tenait Felicity en joue pour appuyer sur la détente. Oliver eut beau agir le plus rapidement qui lui était possible, sa flèche ne partit pas à temps.

Il se produisit une sorte de petite explosion et tous deux tombèrent au sol. Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour depuis le toit du hangar où il se trouvait, un cadavre à ses pieds. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut incapable du moindre mouvement puis il se rua pour voir ce qui s'était passé, refusant de comprendre.

Diggle s'était déjà élancé et frappa le chef des mercenaires avant qu'il ne se reprenne et n'ouvre le feu. Le visage ahuri de ce dernier aurait eu quelque chose d'amusant si la vie de Felicity n'était pas entrée en ligne de compte. Oliver était déjà penché sur le corps de la jeune femme, parfaitement immobile, quand Diggle arriva. Son patron et ami murmurait le prénom de la jeune femme sans obtenir de résultat. Lui ôtant le bâillon puis ses liens, il se mit en quête de la blessure qui expliquait tout ce sang, mais il ne trouva nulle origine.

Ce fut Diggle qui comprit en premier. Avisant le cadavre du mercenaire qui la tenait en joue peu auparavant, il découvrit un large poignard enfoncé dans ce qui restait du canon de l'arme de poing. Celle-ci avait provoquée l'explosion quand il avait appuyé sur la détente, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa cible. Dans la chute, Felicity s'était peut-être cogné la tête. Ou alors elle s'était évanouie sous le coup d'une émotion plus que compréhensible. Dans les deux cas, elle allait forcément bien.

Diggle fit ce qu'Oliver avait négligé de faire, trop choqué probablement, et c'est avec un infime soulagement qu'il trouva un pouls régulier et relativement fort. Il soupira de soulagement avant d'expliquer ce qui s'était produit.

_ Nous devons partir Oliver, poursuivit-il. Quelqu'un a dû entendre le grabuge et appeler la police. On ne peut pas nous trouver ici.

Comme à chaque (rare) fois où il avait revêtu le costume du justicier, l'ancien soldat n'était pas à l'aise. Il redoutait qu'on le voit et, surtout, qu'on remarque sa couleur de peau qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle du véritable Justicier. Il n'avait pas envie de lancer un nouveau mouvement d'imitateurs ni de soulever plus de questions encore sur l'identité mystère du héros.

_ Tu as raison, répondit son comparse en prenant Felicity dans ses bras avec une douceur incroyable. Tu peux amener la voiture ?

Diggle se mit à sourire avec plus de force qu'il aurait dû, mais il était infiniment soulagé que tout se termine ainsi. Non pas qu'il n'eut pas une totale confiance en Oliver mais, quand ce dernier lui avait présenté son plan, le soldat avait estimé qu'il avait une chance sur deux de s'en sortir. Il était heureux de s'être mépris sur les pronostics.

_ C'est un peu mon métier maintenant, plaisanta-t-il avant de disparaître.

Il se demanda ce qu'auraient pensé les policiers s'ils avaient arrêté le Justicier au volant d'une voiture de fonction.

_ Ca aurait probablement cassé un peu le mythe… murmura-t-il pour lui-même en démarrant.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle ne resta pas inconsciente bien longtemps. A dire vrai, elle s'éveilla presque aussitôt après avoir rejoint la voiture. Sa tête était posée sur quelque chose de chaud et d'épais, et une main tenant fermement la sienne. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sut qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle aurait reconnu l'odeur et les cuisses d'Oliver entre toutes.

Bon d'accord, pas forcément les cuisses…

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs tentatives avant de parvenir à ne pas voir trouble, mais elle avait fini par distinguer le visage inquiet du jeune homme qui lui demanda comment elle se sentait. La main de la jeune femme se porta sur l'arrière de son crâne et elle sentit une pointe de douleur à la découverte de ce qui serait probablement une jolie bosse dans les jours à venir. Ca aurait pu être bien pire…

Enfin, ses lunettes étaient tout de même fendues. Pas très crédibles pour des verres vendus comme étant incassables ! Elle espérait avoir encore la facture, histoire de se faire rembourser !

_ Ca va, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais comment… ?

La voiture s'arrêta et la portière s'ouvrit sur le visage familier de John qui lui souriait. Felicity s'efforça de l'imiter mais le résultat fut mitigé.

_ C'est bon de revoir ça, conclut l'homme en l'aidant à se relever.

A sa grande surprise, elle ne tangua pas. Au contraire, elle se sentait… Presque bien. Elle était juste affamée et épuisée. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir un bon menu XL du Belly Burger, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur bunker et la jeune femme retrouva sa place habituelle. Son fauteuil lui parut infiniment confortable. Les deux hommes ne la lâchaient pas du regard tandis qu'elle prenait sa paire de lunettes de secours. C'était très désagréable d'avoir des traits devant les yeux.

_ Ah, comme ça c'est mieux, non ?

Ils étaient nerveux, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Elle allait craquer, forcément, mais elle voulait attendre encore un peu. Elle le ferait chez elle, seule, avec un bon disque d'Evanescence ou de Tarja Turunen et au moins un litre de glace aux cookies. Ensuite, elle dormirait profondément et il ne resterait plus aucunes traces au matin… Sauf les échymoses.

Pendant quelques instants, aucun des trois ne sembla savoir quoi dire, alors la jeune femme prit sur elle de résumer la situation.

_ Bon, au moins, maintenant, on sait qui s'est introduit dans le système de Queen Consolidated et pourquoi, lança-t-elle, pas franchement aussi optimiste qu'elle le laissait entendre.

_ Non, répondit John sans détourner ses yeux d'elle. S'ils avaient su qui se cache sous le masque du Justicier, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin que tu leur donnes le numéro du téléphone de Lance. C'est donc que quelqu'un d'autre s'intéresse à Oliver. Quelqu'un qui, apparemment, manie assez bien le lancer de couteau.

Felicity ne comprit pas mais elle observa Diggle sortir l'objet qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Oliver le saisit aussitôt et l'examina avec attention. Il s'agissait d'un couteau à cran, un peu comme ceux utilisés par les militaires, mais il était fait de manière artisanale. La poignée était en cuir et maintenue par un savant enchevêtrement de fils. A en juger par sa façon de tenir sans peine sur le doigt tendu d'Oliver, le couteau était parfaitement équilibré. Du grand art.

_ Tu as remarqué l'étoile sur le cuir ? Ca me rappelle un de tes tatouages…

Oliver sembla presque contrarié qu'il l'ait vue et surtout qu'il ait fait le lien, puis il soupira profondément. Felicity et Diggle comprirent que, une fois de plus, il en savait plus qu'eux. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour parler toutefois.

_ Je sais qui a lancé ce couteau, affirma-t-il en détournant les yeux. C'est la même personne qui a agressée Thea.

_ Thea a été agressée ? Elle va bien ?

Avec un temps de retard, le milliardaire réalisa que sa comparse ne pouvait effectivement pas être au courant de ce détail.

_ Elle n'a rien, la rassura-t-il. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais Alice ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle n'est pas comme ça.

Il tournait le dos à ses compagnons mais il put percevoir leurs réactions. Diggle fut surpris mais il attendait la suite sans a priori. Chez Felicity, la surprise se teintait d'un soupçon d'autre chose… D'agacement ? Il ne sut pas vraiment.

_ Alice, maintenant, railla-t-elle. Dis moi, Oliver, avec combien de femmes as-tu passé ces cinq années tout seul ? Juste histoire de me préparer pour quand la prochaine réapparaîtra.

Il ne demanda pas comment elle avait deviné qu'Alice faisait partie de ce passé là et pas de celui, normal mais presque oublié, du gamin de Starling. Comme il ne répondait pas, Diggle reprit, plus calmement.

_ Elle était sur l'île avec toi ?

_ Non. Je l'ai connue en Russie.

_ Parce que tu n'as pas passé tout ce temps sur l'île ?

L'ahurissement de Felicity était compréhensible. S'il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et il ne voulait plus vraiment penser à cette période de sa vie. Ni à ce qu'il avait dû faire à la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait trahi quelqu'un de la sorte… Il n'était même pas certain que ce qu'il avait infligé à Laurel fut pire ce qu'avait subi Alice. Etait-ce la raison de son retour, après tout ce temps ? Le désir de vengeance ?

_ Je suis content que tu n'ais rien, conclut-il en prenant sa veste. Tu devrais te reposer. Diggle, tu veux bien la ramener ?

La jeune femme semblait sur le point de répliquer mais John lui fit signe de laisser courir pour le moment. Il commençait à bien connaître Oliver et il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir. Le braquer était donc parfaitement inutile.

_ D'accord. Mais nous devrons en parler demain !

Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase, Oliver avait déjà disparu en haut de l'escalier. Frustrée, Felicity lui lança un regard noir.

_ Tu crois qu'il y en a encore combien d'autres ?

Calme, Diggle se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie.

_ Je crois seulement qu'on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler du passé d'Oliver, même si ça ne risque pas de venir de lui. Quant à toi, Felicity, tu dois lâcher du lest. Je comprends que tu sois encore choquée après cette journée, mais dis-toi que ce n'est rien en comparaison à ce qu'il a pu vivre de son côté. Lui rentrer dedans ainsi ne sert à rien.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, coupable. Il était vrai qu'à côtoyer le visage impassible et souvent souriant de son patron, on pouvait aisément oublier qu'il avait vécu l'enfer… Elle-même n'avait souffert qu'une seule journée et elle se sentait déjà complètement déboussolée. Cinq années devaient donc laisser de profondes et indélébiles maques. Et elle devait s'en souvenir à l'avenir, ne plus laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, surtout quand ils étaient si ridicules…

Elle avait déjà fait cette même erreur au moment du retour définitif de Sarah, et cela lui avait valu de prendre une balle ! Si les choses s'étaient arrangées depuis, ça tenait autant à l'intelligence de Sarah qu'à ses efforts de self-contrôle. Mais tout était loin d'être réglé.

Soupirant, elle se leva et rejoignit Diggle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Lui faire confiance et croire qu'il nous dira ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. Le reste, ça n'appartient qu'à lui.

Frustrée, la jeune femme se rangea à son avis et coupa les lumières avant de grimper l'escalier pour quitter le bunker.

« Heureusement, songea-t-elle. Il me reste de la glace aux cookies dans le freezer… ».


	9. Chapter 9

Trois ans auparavant.

La première fois qu'il avait vu la jeune femme, Oliver se trouvait dans une cave sombre et mal odorante. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de jours il se trouvait là et se souvenait seulement qu'il était sur la terre ferme. Qu'il avait réussi à quitter le cargo maudit.

Un léger mal de terre lui avait vrillé l'estomac pendant plusieurs heures, faisant écho au mal de mer dont il avait souffert les trois premiers jours qu'il passa à bord du bateau et au cour desquels il avait véritablement regretté les médicaments qui le lui ôte en temps normal. Mais plus rien n'était normal depuis trop longtemps…

Il s'était demandé ce qui était arrivé à Anatoly, après que la tempête les ait séparés. Peut-être s'était-il noyé ? Lui qui avait semblé si soulagé de s'enfuir de sa petite cage…

Une femme entra avec aplomb et elle était la première personne qu'il voyait depuis environ deux jours. Il était totalement affamé et assoiffé. Elle portait des vêtements noirs qui dissimulaient en partie ses formes plus que généreuses. Les cheveux sombres, longs, avaient des reflets roux qui mettaient en valeur son regard gris-vert. Elle tenait dans ses mains de la nourriture et une bouteille d'eau. Il dut se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour les lui arracher.

Grande, elle semblait solide comme le roc et le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si elle n'avait pas le moins du monde peur de lui. Il aurait pourtant pu lui briser la nuque en quelques secondes et les gorilles qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte n'auraient rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

_ Quel est ton nom ?

Elle avait parlé dans un russe impeccable aussi le jeune homme décida-t-il d'en faire autant… Du mieux qu'il put. Après avoir passé trois semaines aux côtés de Knyazev, dans deux cellules où ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que converser, il avait de solides notions de la langue qu'il n'avait jamais pratiquée auparavant. Et il avait même un alias tout trouvé à donner à l'inconnue.

_ Olovian, murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche.

_ Celui qui cache le feu, traduit-elle. Un nom qui semble tout indiqué pour un combattant tel que toi…

C'était Anatoly qui lui avait donné l'idée de ce pseudonyme, un jour qu'il se moquait de son prénom, trop américain à son goût. Il ne lui en avait pas donné la signification. Ce cher Anatoly… Il semblait qu'il lui était redevable de beaucoup.

_ Eh bien Olovian, sois le bienvenu. Tu es à présent sous la protection du clan des Bratva. C'est lui qui t'a sauvé de la noyade.

Elle lui lança un morceau de pain et de viande séchée, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Il se rua dessus, trop affamé pour se montrer digne. De toute façon, la dignité était une chose qu'il avait perdue.

_ Tâche de te reposer un peu. Nous verrons ensuite comment tu vas régler ta dette.

Elle allait pour sortir lorsqu'il reprit la parole. Il ne sut pas ce qui lui prit.

_ Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

Elle sembla amusée et concéda de répondre, ce dont il n'était pas certain qu'elle ferait.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Alice, dit-elle en prononçant le mot à la manière des français. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons tout le loisir de discuter… Quand tu te seras lavé et rasé. Tu ressembles à une bête plus qu'à un homme. Mais, à en juger de la manière dont tu as tué quatre membres de notre organisation, de tes seules mains, va savoir ce que tu es ?

Oliver ne répondit pas. La peur et l'instinct seul l'avaient guidé. Si il n'y avait pas eu un homme pour se cacher dans l'ombre et l'assommer, il était convaincu qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir à son arrivée dans le petit port...


	10. Chapter 10

La journée avait déjà vu dérouler la majeure partie de ses heures quand il entra dans le bunker. Oliver redoutait beaucoup cette confrontation mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'éviter plus longtemps. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul concerné par toute cette histoire.

Il avait enchaîné les réunions et les rendez-vous et, pour la première fois, il avait sincèrement savouré son rôle de PDG. Il lui avait permis de plus penser à rien, ni au présent, ni au passé, mais simplement à des chiffres théoriques et à des parts fictives de marchés tout aussi virtuels. Si Isabelle lui en voulait toujours pour sa remarque de la veille, elle n'en laissa rien paraître devant les associés et les investisseurs. Au contraire, elle se montra aimable et serviable. Une première là aussi !

Oliver avait croisé ses deux comparses et il avait apprécié qu'ils le laissent les éviter. Il se demanda s'ils auraient insistés pour lui parler le soir même s'il n'avait pas pris l'initiative de les convier ici à l'heure du dîner. Lui n'avait rien pu avaler et il s'était surpris à regarder derrière son épaule à plusieurs reprises au cours de la journée. C'était un peu comme s'il redoutait de prendre la lame acérée d'un couteau en plein dans le cœur.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait amplement mérité…

A présent qu'il se tenait en face de sa petite équipe, il réalisa qu'il n'avait joint ni Sarah, ni Roy, et que tous deux le lui reprocherait sûrement. Décidément, il ne faisait rien de bon aujourd'hui… Il avait d'ailleurs annulé un rendez-vous avec sa compagne à midi pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard inquisiteur, ni avoir à lui parler d'Alice, pour l'instant.

En réalité, Oliver Queen commençait à être sérieusement fatigué… De son passé, de ses mensonges, de son présent et du poids qu'il imposait à ses épaules. Cette fatigue avait déjà pointé lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec Laurel, à cause de sa relation avec Sarah, et il s'en serait voulu si ça n'avait pas fait réagir celle qu'il avait autrefois tant aimée. Depuis, elle semblait se reprendre en main et il s'était trouvé soulagé de se tenir à l'écart pour laisser les deux sœurs renouer le contact.

Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il ne perdrait pas le contrôle dans un futur proche, d'autant plus que la présence d'Alice le rendait plus vulnérable qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de relever les yeux.

_ Quelqu'un veut du café ? proposa Diggle comme s'il pouvait parvenir à réchauffer l'ambiance.

_ Non, murmura Oliver.

_ Non merci.

John haussa les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres.

« Raté… » songea-t-il.

Puis il attendit qu'Oliver se lance. Le jeune homme avait de larges cernes sous les yeux, comme s'il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Rarement le soldat avait vu son ami dans cet état là, mais il ne dit rien tandis que ce dernier réfléchissait un instant puis se lançait, les regardant bien en face cette fois. John était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

_ J'ai pu fuir l'île, il y a de cela trois ans. J'étais à bord d'un cargo dont j'ai pu m'échapper en me jetant à l'eau. Ensuite, j'ai été sauvé par un bateau en lien avec la mafia russe.

_ D'où tes liens ici et à Moscou avec la mafia… comprit Felicity avant de remarquer qu'elle l'avait interrompu. Désolée. Continue.

_ Pour payer ma dette, j'ai travaillé un temps pour eux. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Alice. Ensuite, j'ai simulé ma mort et je suis retourné sur l'île. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps avant de revenir à Starling. La suite, vous la connaissez.

S'il était une chose qu'on pouvait dire à propos d'Oliver Queen, c'est qu'il savait se montrer concis. Trop, souvent. Il devait bien se douter que cela ne suffirait pas à ses compagnons mais il s'enferma dans un silence aussi ferme que son visage. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager Felicity.

Si, au début, elle avait eu peur, à une ou deux reprises, qu'il lui en colle une pour la faire taire, elle savait à présent qu'elle ne courait pas le moindre risque de ce côté-là. Et puis, elle était convaincue que c'était pour son bien à lui aussi. L'homme n'avait que trop vécu seul avec ses sombres souvenirs… On pouvait facilement voir qu'ils le dévoraient vivant, même s'il ne faisait rien pour les en empêcher.

Oliver le martyr… Le repenti qui ne se pardonnerait probablement jamais. Oliver qui attendait, peut-être, qu'on le sauve à son tour ?

La jeune femme refusait d'abandonner cet espoir.

_ Donc elle te croit mort ? résuma-t-elle.

_ Elle ne connaissait même pas mon vrai nom, répondit-il avec un léger soupir.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se renseignerait sur toi à présent ? Tu lui dois quelque chose ? Ou tu… Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

Il ferma les yeux. C'était l'heure de vérité. Encore une occasion pour lui de faire comprendre à Felicity qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui qu'il était bien trop toxique pour cela. S'il n'y parvenait pas pour l'instant avec Sarah, il pouvait néanmoins préserver son amie. C'était toujours ça de pris…

_ Alice et moi étions amis, murmura-t-il. Si tant est qu'on peut l'être dans une telle organisation. Nous étions tous les deux prisonniers et elle était la seule sur qui je pouvais compter. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à perfectionner mon russe et mon mandarin. Sans elle, j'aurai rapidement été démasqué et autant dire que le fait d'être américain n'aurait pas plaidé en ma faveur. On m'aurait exécuté, sans sommation, en s'imaginant que j'étais un espion ou un agent secret.

Il eut un petit rire fortement teinté d'ironie. Lui ? Un espion ? Il se savait rien des affaires de la Bratva et s'en fichait au plus haut point ! Il dut lutter pour ne pas laisser ressurgir des souvenirs qu'il avait jusque là soigneusement cloisonnés pour qu'ils ne remontent pas. Un seul démon à la fois… C'était trop demander ?

Ce fut Diggle qui le ramena à l'instant présent avant qu'il ne sombre.

_ Alors tu crois qu'elle est ici pour quoi ? Te ramener dans la mafia ?

_ Non, affirma Oliver avec une conviction qui tenait plus de l'espoir que de la certitude. Je crois que… En fait, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il faudra que je lui pose la question quand on l'aura retrouvée, mais avant on doit s'occuper de ceux qui ont kidnappé Felicity. On ne sait toujours pas pour qui ils travaillaient.

« Oui, songea Oliver. Une distraction. Encore du temps… Un répit. N'importe quoi ! »

_ Moi si, intervint la jeune femme à la surprise générale. J'ai pu voir un transfert d'argent sur la tablette de leur chef. Je dois juste vérifier un petit truc…

Elle se mit à pianoter un moment puis se retourna vers les deux hommes qui s'étaient lancés quelques regards. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la silhouette qui venait d'entrer et les observer dans la pénombre du haut de l'escalier…

_ Devinez qui vient de sortir de prison et qui est très remonté contre le Justicier ?


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity laissa un temps de battement mais ne prolongea pas inutilement le suspens.

_ Ce cher Adam Hunt. C'est le premier que tu as fait arrêté, non ?

Oliver s'était attendu à bien des choses mais pas à cela. Il aurait cru qu'il s'agissait plutôt des supers soldats ou de celui qui était derrière leur production, ou encore de la Triade qui tentait de se réapproprier la ville, mais certainement pas d'une personne qu'il avait déjà vaincu. Le pire scénario aurait pris pour nom Slade Wilson…

_ Comme quoi la bonne vieille méthode a précisément du bon, clama Roy en descendant les escaliers d'un pas ferme.

Il affronta les regards surpris de la petite équipe mais ne sourcilla pas. Au contraire, il bomba le torse.

_ Quoi ? Puisque vous ne me dites rien, il faut bien que je me renseigne d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'ai pas spécialement pour habitude d'écouter aux portes, mais bon…

Oliver se planta en face lui, très énervé.

_ Ne refais plus jamais cela !

_ Sinon quoi ? targua l'adolescent, prêt à en découdre. Tu vas me gronder ?

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens… commença Oliver mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Felicity.

_ Je crois que c'est Diggle.

En effet, John s'était interposé pour éviter un conflit inutile et ridicule. C'est alors seulement qu'il prit la mesure réelle de l'angoisse de son patron et ami. Il avait beau en parler d'une manière détachée, Oliver était loin d'être aussi calme qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Cela le touchait, profondément.

Pas complètement fou, Roy finit par reculer d'un pas, cédant ainsi une partie qui aurait pu mal se finir. Mais il ne renonça pas et campa plus que jamais sur ses positions.

_ On est censés être une équipe, non ? Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé hier quand Felicity a été enlevée ? J'aurais pu vous aider !

_ Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps, tempéra Diggle. Tout s'est enchaîné très vite…

_ Admettons. Mais pourquoi ne pas au moins avoir pris la peine de me le dire ? Ni que vous teniez une petite réunion surprise ? Si je n'étais pas venu m'entraîner, je n'aurais rien su de l'histoire !

_ C'était le but, cingla Oliver s'attirant un regard réprobateur de John qu'il ignora royalement. Certaines choses que nous faisons ne te regardent pas, Roy.

_ Je vois… Alors quand ça t'arrange, on est une équipe, mais le reste du temps c'est sans moi, c'est ça ?

L'adolescent commençait à s'énerver à vue d'œil, ce qui n'était pas de bonne augure.

_ Reprends-toi, Roy, tempéra Diggle un peu agacé de voir qu'Oliver ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

_ Si vous voulez que je reste calme, il faudra arrêter de m'entuber, prévint-il.

_ Et si tu veux qu'on te fasse pleinement confiance tu dois te comporter autrement.

Oliver s'éloigna sur cette énigmatique remarque et, miracle !, Roy se contint suffisamment pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. C'était probablement ce qu'il avait cherché à obtenir, songea John. Et il n'aimait pas cela.

_ Bien, reprit Felicity, pressée de changer de sujet. Que faisons-nous pour Ethan Hunt ? Parce qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il essaie à nouveau de se venger.

_ On fait ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis le début : on le met hors d'état de nuire.

_ Plus de meurtres sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité, rappela Diggle.

_ Parce que tu crois qu'il s'en privera lui ? poursuivit Roy. Non mais, c'est dingue ! Après ce qu'il lui a fait, vous voulez rester les bras croisés ? Et il s'en est pris à Thea ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il fera la prochaine fois !

_ Pour Thea…, commença Diggle, mais Oliver le fit taire d'un regard.

Mieux valait ne pas attirer les foudres d'un adolescent super puissant sur Alice. Une experte en lancer de couteaux aux intentions encore inconnues contre Roy… Oliver ne savait pas qui gagnerait mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le découvrir. D'autant plus qu'Alice n'avait pas vraiment menacée sa sœur. Elle l'avait simplement… Assommée.

_ On n'est sûr de rien pour Thea, lança le milliardaire. Toujours est-il que tu as raison sur un point : nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés. Felicity ? Tu pourrais me trouver l'adresse actuelle de Hunt ? Arrow va lui rendre une petite visite.

« Ca me fera du bien et ça serait très utile ».

_ Je m'y mets, répondit-elle, un peu nerveuse toutefois.

Qu'allait-il faire précisément ? Elle lui fit confiance pour qu'il s'agisse du bon choix.

_ Depuis combien de temps nous espionnais-tu ? s'enquit Oliver en se tournant vers Roy.

L'adolescent redressa le menton et répondit peu après.

_ Juste au moment où tu as dit qu'il fallait retrouver les kidnappeurs. Pourquoi ? Il aurait mieux fallu que j'arrive avant ? Histoire de découvrir ce que vous me cachez ?

_ Ce qui a été dit avant est personnel. D'ailleurs, Diggle, fais moi penser à installer des détecteurs de présence au niveau de l'entrée, histoire que ceci ne se reproduise plus.

Roy semblait écoeuré mais ne dit mot. C'est alors que Felicity détourna à nouveau l'attention du conflit latent.

_ Il semblerait que tu doives reporter ta visite puisque Adam Hunt a quitté le pays, violant au passage les conditions de sa probation. Je viens de le signaler anonymement aux autorités qui lanceront sans plus tarder un mandat d'arrêt à son encontre. On dirait bien que le problème est réglé.

C'était déjà un début.

_ Bien, conclut Oliver. Sur ce, vous m'excuserez, je dois me rendre à un débat organisé par ma chère mère à la bibliothèque municipale. J'ai promis d'y faire une apparition pour soutenir sa campagne.

Il n'attendit pas plus pour s'éclipser, ignorant les protestations. Arrivé au Verdant, il passa embrasser Sarah qui prenait son service en tant que barmaid. Elle sentit que quelque chose se passait, mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer quand Oliver lui demanda de lui faire confiance et de croire qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. La jeune femme songea immédiatement à sa sœur et s'auto convainquit que son amant allait la quitter pour retrouver son seul et unique amour. Si elle avait su à quel point elle était loin de la vérité !

Ce soir-là, personne ne vit Oliver à la bibliothèque et Moïra Queen songea une fois de plus qu'elle avait commis une terrible erreur. Elle avait bien mal jugé Felicity Smoack. Cela n'arriverait plus. D'ailleurs, il était grand temps que la jeune femme disparaisse de la vie de son fils…

Du haut d'un building, une silhouette se détachait au gré des éclairs qui illuminaient la ville. Adossée au mur, assise sur un infime balcon, cette silhouette avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Aux mouvements saccadés de ses épaules, on pouvait comprendre qu'elle pleurait…


	12. Chapter 12

Trois ans auparavant.

_ Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? Voulez-vous…

La musique était forte mais la voix d'Alice la couvrit quelques instants pour s'amuser de l'effet provoqué sur son comparse. Remuant des hanches, qu'elle avait de plus en plus larges, la jeune femme se trémoussait frénétiquement et hurlait plus qu'elle ne chantait sous les yeux amusés du jeune homme qui riait aux éclats.

Assis sur une chaise, à demi affalé à une table, Olovian avait depuis longtemps dépassé les limites de la sobriété. Il n'avait pourtant bu que deux verres, mais il était trop enflammé pour en prendre conscience pour le moment. De ses mains, il battait le rythme et agrémentait le tous de sifflements suggestifs.

La musique mourut sur un éclat de voix si faux qu'il aurait presque pu briser les carreaux glacés de la petite maisonnette où ils se trouvaient. Conservant son rôle, Alice s'inclina pour saluer son public, composé uniquement du jeune homme, puis vint le rejoindre tandis qu'un autre morceau démarrait. Avec la télécommande, elle baissa le son de la chaîne hi-fi et réclama un verre que l'homme s'empressa de lui servir.

_ Slaìnte ! clama-t-elle avant de boire cul-sec et de faire claquer sa langue, non sans une grimace qui en disait long sur le degré d'alcool contenu dans le shooter. Ah… Y'a rien à y faire, je déteste la vodka !

_ C'est dommage que tu te sois engagée dans la mafia russe, philosopha son comparse. T'aurais dû tabler sur la mafia irlandaise… Puisque tu aimes trinquer en gaélique.

Elle le gratifia d'une grande tape sur l'épaule, un peu plus forte qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Si forte qu'elle en secoua la main, bien impuissante face aux muscles puissants.

_ Aïe ! C'est bien, tu commences à retenir des tas de choses ! Je vais peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi après tout…

_ What ? s'écria l'homme, se relevant avec un air indigné. Je te rappelle qu'on m'a envoyé m'occuper de toi… C'est donc pas trois la plus qualifiée de nous… Toi. Toi la plus qualifiée. Non ! Justement, pas la plus qualifiée ! Oh la vache, mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon verre ? !

Cela faisait des années qu'Olovian n'avait pas bu la moindre goutte d'alcool. Difficile de s'en procurer sur l'île… Ceci expliquait en partie cela. Mais tout de même, à présent qu'il y songeait (très péniblement), il se dit que quelque chose clochait.

_ Je nous ai concocté un petit cocktail histoire de fêter ton premier mois dans la Bratva ! Visiblement, il ne fonctionne pas trop mal !

L'homme n'aimait pas ça et décida qu'il ne boirait plus rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perdre totalement de vue le fait que la jeune femme, si amicale soit-elle, pouvait tenter de lui arracher des secrets pour les révéler à leurs supérieurs. Ce qui le conduirait à une mort certaine… La sienne, ou celle de la jeune femme, s'il devait l'empêcher de parler. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à aucune des deux possibilités.

_ Hey oui… Hey oui ! poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Il y a un mois, tu ressemblais à une bête trempée qu'on sortait de l'eau.

Un mois… Le temps filait à la fois si vite et si lentement.

_ Excuses-moi, coupa-t-il en pointant son index avec imprécision dans un semblant de leçon. Mais premièrement j'avais rien demandé et secondement j'ai bien remarqué que tu me matais sans discontinuer. D'ailleurs ça en devient gênant, permets-moi de te le dire ! Je vais devoir en parler ! On ne traite pas un capitaine de la sorte, mademoiselle, non non non !

Elle éclata de rire devant le phrasé approximatif. Son côté non russe ressortait très clairement.

_ D'ailleurs, reprit l'homme en feignant d'être sérieux. Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment, toi, tu étais entrée dans la Bratva… Je ne savais pas qu'ils recrutaient en France les Russes !

Alice tiqua et, l'espace d'un instant, elle douta de l'état réel d'ébriété de son compagnon. Le manque de coordination qu'elle vit sur son visage, passant de la surprise au doute puis au regret, la convainquit qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie, pas totalement en tous cas. Elle n'était donc pas en danger, ce qui la changeait nettement de d'habitude.

Depuis près d'un an maintenant, sa vie avait été totalement bouleversée, et il n'y avait personne avec qui elle pouvait en parler. Personne à qui ouvrir son cœur meurtri. Il y avait bien son agent coordinateur, mais l'homme se contentait de rencontres protocolaires, aussi strictes que sérieuses. Et rare…

Non, vraiment, Olovian était le seul qui s'approchait de son ancienne définition d'un ami. Si cette amitié devait lui coûter la vie, elle n'aurait pas franchement de regrets. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre de toute façon et elle avait trop besoin de lui…

Alice avait parfaitement conscience que c'était idiot de s'attacher au jeune homme ainsi, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était probablement le seul à la regarder encore comme une femme et à la considérer comme une personne. C'était le cadeau le plus précieux que la vie lui avait fait ces derniers temps. Aussi pitoyable que cela semble… Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Même pas à lui.

Alice servit donc ce mensonge habituel qu'elle avait répété tant de fois qu'il lui semblait presque vrai. Avec le temps, elle commençait à oublier qui elle était vraiment.

_ Je bossais pour une banque en Suisse quand j'ai été approchée par l'organisation. Disons que, quand ils le veulent, les Russes peuvent se montrer persuasifs. Et puis, ce n'est pas le pire job au monde après tout. Je suis gracieusement payée pour mes services dans la finance et, disons, dans les relations publiques. Je sers d'agent de liaison entre les différentes branches de la Bratva, mais je t'avoue que jamais je n'aurais pensé me retrouver du côté de la Sibérie pour gérer des soucis avec la Chine ! Je suis très loin de mon domaine de compétences…

Le jeune homme la considéra un moment. Il sentit qu'elle avait un peu peur. Il avait eu vent de récents échecs qu'on pouvait imputer à une défaillance de sa comparse. Bien que la réalité soit plus complexe que cela. Et il n'est pas grand-chose qui soit toléré dans la Bratva, l'incompétence comme le reste. Il hésita sur la marche à suivre, mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

_ Enfin, bref, peu importe ! Nous avons deux jours à tuer dans ce trou pourri, il va falloir trouver comment nous occuper…

Le ton ne se voulait pas particulièrement suggestif mais les paroles l'étaient. L'homme se lança dans un peu d'humour.

_ Tu peux chanter autant que tu veux, dit-il. Mais laisse moi me trouver des boules quies d'abord… Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps la torture !

_ Oh le méchant ! protesta-t-elle, lui cognant, à nouveau, l'épaule et se faisant, à nouveau, mal à la main. Aïe ! Arrête de contracter quand je te frappe, c'est pas juste !

Il pouffa de rire. Ca faisait du bien de lâcher un peu prise, même si c'était un lâcher totalement maîtrisé…

_ Sache que je peux chanter juste, si je le veux. Toutes les fausses notes sont faites exprès !

_ Eh ben dis donc tu es sacrément douée alors !

La jeune femme voulut s'appuyer sur son coude pour le regarder et lui répondre.

_ Olo…

Sa joue manqua de peu sa main et elle se cogna contre la table, éclatant à nouveau d'un rire aussitôt rejoint par celui de son compagnon. Heureusement pour eux deux, il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde pour les voir. Ils étaient dans un triste état

_ Ah je vais mourir, gémit-elle en se tenant les côtes. J'ai mal ! J'ai trop mal au ventre et aux zygomatiques !

_ Aux quoi ?

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot en français, ne se souvenant pas de son équivalent russe.

_ Ca, dit-elle en désignant ses muscles faciaux à lui.

Son doigt se posa sur la peau et entreprit de parcourir les contours de la zone pour qu'il saisisse. Le doigt, ce traître, ne s'arrêta pas une fois que cela fut fait. Elle allait reprendre, répondre quelque chose, mais le regard de l'homme avait changé. Brusquement, elle y lisait une flamme jusque là totalement absente. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de désir que déjà il l'embrassait, sans tendresse ni douceur, suivant juste une impulsion primaire et bestiale. Elle le laissa pourtant faire sans résister. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin…


	13. Chapter 13

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ Hum ?

Oliver regarda longuement Sarah. Allongée sur le ventre, nue, sa compagne l'observait depuis un moment. Il décida qu'il était grand temps de lui dire toute la vérité. Il se contenta du minimum, comme avec Felicity et Diggle, mais ne cacha pas le fait qu'il avait été l'amant d'Alice.

_ Je ne l'ai pas aimée, se justifia-t-il. Et elle non plus ne m'aimait pas. Il ne s'agissait que de sexe et d'un peu de réconfort.

Il semblait nerveux de la réaction de la jeune femme et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il n'aurait pas eu la force d'affronter sa jalousie.

_ Je comprends, dit-elle simplement. Ca a duré longtemps ?

_ Non.

_ Et pourtant tu sembles tenir à elle d'une certaine manière.

Il eut un sourire triste en se demandant comment elle faisait pour le comprendre si bien. Peut-être que les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurés les avaient transformés en des êtres que seuls ceux qui sont passés par là peuvent comprendre. Ca expliquerait en partie pourquoi il était si déconnectés de tous ses proches, mais pas d'elle. Si seulement il avait pu l'expliquer à Laurel, lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle prenait pour un rejet n'en était pas un… Ou à Thea. Ou à Felicity…

_ Sans elle, je n'aurais pas trouvé la force de revenir à Starling, murmura-t-il. Quand la Bratva m'a trouvé, je venais de te perdre, à nouveau. J'avais vu mourir mon père, Yao Fey et Shado. Et j'avais tué Slade… Ou du moins, je pensais l'avoir fait. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même et, pas un instant, je n'ai considéré la possibilité de m'enfuir pour revenir ici. Je n'en valais plus la peine. Je n'étais plus rien…

Patiente, Sarah le laissait aller à son rythme. Il apprécia sa délicatesse, oubliant qu'il avait eu la même pour elle quand elle était revenue en ville.

_ C'est elle qui m'a fait me souvenir de qui j'avais été. Et c'est elle qui m'a donné l'envie de le redevenir, au moins en partie. Et, surtout, elle m'a fait comprendre que je ne supportais plus de faire le sale boulot de la mafia, même si les missions qu'on me confiait n'étaient pas ce que tu as connu avec la Ligue… Un des rares privilèges du rang de capitaine.

Il la prit contre elle, lui embrassant le sommet du crâne, se gorgeant de sa chaleur et de sa présence. Il détestait sentir qu'il perdait pied ainsi, mais trop de choses s'accumulaient ces derniers temps, en plus de tout ce qu'il avait soigneusement refoulées.

_ Il faudra que je la remercie quand on l'aura retrouvée alors, plaisanta Sarah.

Elle le sentit se tendre en un instant et chercha son regard pour comprendre. Elle crut qu'il redoutait une quelconque jalousie entre elles deux, mais elle sut que c'était bien plus que ça.

_ Elle doit me haïr, murmura-t-il, le regard baissé. Pour pouvoir partir, j'ai dû…

Il se racla la gorge.

_ Il m'a fallut l'abandonner. Tu comprends, c'était déjà périlleux de me sauver, moi, mais c'était absolument impossible de nous sortir tous les deux de là. Sans compter que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance sur ce point. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien me trahir pour gravir des échelons dans l'organisation et arriver à ses fins. Elle ne m'a jamais caché son ambition…

Ces questions, elles avaient torturé son esprit deux semaines durant, avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution. Exécution en partie précipitée par la peur qu'il avait eue de changer d'avis. Il soupira à nouveau, coupable comme jamais.

Sarah tenta de dévier légèrement la conversation.

_ De quoi s'agissait-il ? Ton plan pour quitter la mafia…

_ Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans Anatoly, affirma-t-il sans préciser de qui il parlait puisque Sarah l'avait côtoyé sur le cargo. Il a réussi à obtenir qu'on m'exécute par empoisonnement, comme on le fait pour les traîtres. Il a monté une histoire de marchandises volée… Je ne lui ai pas demandé tous les détails.

Il s'en fichait alors.

_ Comme tu l'imagine, il a pris soin d'échanger le poison contre une toxine qui m'a fait passé pour mort. Ensuite, il m'a trouvé un petit bateau pour me ramener sur l'île. Il fallait que je laisse les choses se tasser un moment, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Olovian, le capitaine de la Bratva, était mort et devait le rester. Et puis, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour préparer mon retour et les explications qui iraient avec.

_ C'était risqué de lui faire confiance ainsi, nota la jeune femme. Il aurait eu tout intérêt à te trahir.

Oliver haussa les épaules puis mit une bonne minute à arracher ce qui lui restait en travers du cœur et de la gorge.

_ Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je parte. Je n'avais juste pas prévu qu'ils choisiraient précisément Alice pour m'exécuter…

La surprise qui passa sur le visage de sa compagne se teinta aussitôt d'un peu plus de compréhension. Elle saisissait mieux à présent qu'il redoute qu'elle le déteste. Ce serait plutôt légitime.

_ Anatoly m'a convaincu que c'était une bonne chose, parce que des rumeurs couraient sur elle, mettant en cause sa loyauté. En lui ordonnant de me tuer, la mafia tenait là le moyen le plus sûr de la tester une fois pour toute, parce que nos liens n'avaient échappés à personne. Ensuite, personne ne remettrait plus en doute son engagement.

_ Et elle l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Sans essayer de te prévenir ?

_ Je crois qu'elle a essayé, mais je ne lui en ais pas laissé le temps. Quand elle s'est plaint d'une mission qu'elle pensait être au dessus de ses forces, j'ai répondu en évoquant le devoir qu'elle avait envers la Bratva et j'ai… Cautionné l'idée de tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins, quoi qu'il en coûte. Même si ça impliquait de faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce discours, c'était pour eux deux qu'il l'avait prononcé, comme un moyen de conjurer l'horreur et de se convaincre. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il est vrai que, parfois, on est obligé de faire des tas de choses pour survivre et qu'il semble justifier de déformer la moralité en fonction des impératifs du moment. Mais quel genre de personne cela fait des survivants ?

Dans les livres, comme dans les paroles qu'il avait entendu depuis son retour, tout le monde vantait la force et le courage du survivant, comme un écho à ce dont avaient manqué ceux qui étaient morts. On lui avait plusieurs fois dit qu'il tenait du miracle qu'il ait survécu et que c'était la preuve d'un destin hors du comment. Beaucoup avaient évoqués Dieu.

Personne n'avait parlé de l'envers de ce statut de survivant, pas même Diggle, qui s'était contenté d'évoquer la culpabilité, comme un simple fait, non comme la pire des malédictions.

_ Tu n'avais pas le choix, affirma Sarah, faisant écho à ses pensées mais sans pour autant les apaiser.

Il prit simplement sur lui de finir l'histoire.

_ Ca a été la dernière fois qu'elle m'a adressé la parole. Deux jours après, j'ai fait un malaise sans comprendre ce qui arrivait. Ce n'est qu'une fois réveillé dans un petit port de pêche que j'ai réalisé qu'elle m'avait écouté. Depuis, je t'avoue que j'ai lâchement arrêté de penser à elle.

Sarah lui redressa le menton pour qu'il la regarde. Il se sentait tellement misérable.

_ Oliver… Tu l'as dit toi-même : parfois, il faut tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins. Tu es beaucoup de chose mais tu n'es pas lâche. Tu as fait ce que tu devais pour survivre et pour te retrouver. Tu ne pouvais pas la sauver de toute façon. Te faire tuer ou rester captif n'aurait en rien changé sa situation. Au contraire, d'une certaine manière tu l'as même protégée.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle verra les choses sous cet angle…

Sarah se rallongea à ses côtés, s'étirant alors qu'un rayon de soleil matinal perçait depuis la vitre. La journée s'annonçait plus claire que toutes les autres ces derniers temps.

_ Elle a sauvé Felicity sur les docks et n'a pas fait de mal à Thea alors que s'auraient été deux bons moyens pour te faire souffrir. Je ne prétends pas savoir pourquoi elle est revenue ici, après tout ce temps, mais à mon avis elle te reproche moins de choses que ce que tu t'infliges tout seul. Il faut que tu la retrouves et que tu lui expliques. Quand elle verra combien tu t'en veux, je suis certaine qu'elle finira par te pardonner.

L'homme était franchement dubitatif. Elle roula sur le côté et s'assit au bord du lit.

_ Ca prendra peut-être un peu de temps… Regarde mon père : il te haïssait plus que tout. A présent, il a tourné la page. Et Laurel ! S'il y a bien une personne sur terre qui avait tous les droits de me maudire c'est elle ! Pourtant, je suis en train de retrouver ma sœur et, ce, même si elle sait que je suis à nouveau avec toi.

Vu sous cet angle, Oliver sentait presque poindre un espoir, trop timide encore pour le laisser émerger.

_ Le pardon est une chose compliquée, mais son pouvoir est incroyable. On sait tous les deux qu'on ne se pardonnera jamais pour ce qu'on fait. Mais ça nous soulage de voir que d'autres y sont arrivés.

Sur un sourire, elle l'embrassa avant de se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Elle s'affaira un moment avant de lui lancer depuis la porte entrouverte.

_ Allez ! Debout monsieur le PDG ! Ta dragonne doit déjà t'attendre au bureau pour saper ton autorité. Ne la prive pas d'un des seuls plaisirs de la vie qu'elle semble avoir !

Oliver rit à l'évocation, somme toute assez vraie, d'Isabelle.

_ On devrait peut-être engager un gigolo, pousuivit-elle.

Il secoua doucement la tête, incapable de réfréner un sourire. Contre toute attente, Sarah apportait un bonheur ineffable dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait en cet instant si elle n'avait pas été auprès de lui…


	14. Chapter 14

Alice se tenait non loin du bâtiment. Elle avait tourné et retourné les choses dans son esprit sans trouver une solution convenable pour affronter Olovian. Elle avait songé à se présenter à son bureau, lui refusant toute possibilité de l'éviter, mais l'endroit était trop public… Et surtout, il s'agissait d'un univers qu'il maîtrisait. D'ailleurs, il aurait très bien pu avoir plusieurs gardes pour assurer sa protection, en marge des simples agents de sécurité de la société.

Elle avait pensé à le confronter dans le club que sa « sœur » officielle tenait, mais l'endroit présentait à nouveau les désavantages d'être public et connu de lui, sans parler de la musique forte et des faibles lumières. Impossible d'atteindre une cible dans ces conditions, même si elle était meilleure lanceuse de lames que n'importe qui, ou presque, sur Terre.

Son domicile ? Même pas la peine d'y penser, d'autant plus qu'il n'y passait pas souvent et que ces venues étaient aussi aléatoires que sporadiques. Ne restait plus à la jeune femme qu'à l'attirer dans un endroit de son choix dont elle maîtriserait l'accès. C'était bien sûr prendre le risque que son cher ami, le Justicier masqué, chauffeur de son état, ne vienne lui prêter main forte.

Il y avait aussi la blonde qu'Olovian avait placé stratégiquement comme sa secrétaire alors qu'elle avait un tout autre pedigree. A cause d'elle, il faudrait se méfier des caméras publiques et de tout ce à quoi un ordinateur donne accès. Pas de wifi ni autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Enfin, c'était partir du principe que l'homme accepterait de la voir, ce qui était loin d'être évident.

Mais il fallait bien qu'il soit là pour qu'elle puisse découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire !

Alice savait que c'était de la folie pure et simple. Si son contact aux services secrets français savait ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'elle tramait, il aurait utilisé tous les moyens en sa possession pour l'en empêcher. Mais elle ne lui avait rien dit et c'était ménagé un alibi confortable… Qui ne lui laissait toutefois plus qu'une nuit et un jour pour agir. Ensuite, elle devrait rendre des comptes et leur faire savoir qu'elle se trouvait à Starling City. Ou bien ils le découvriraient d'eux-mêmes ! Après tout, la DGSE avait de bons rapports avec le FBI.

Après avoir trouvé l'endroit le plus adapté, Alice avait dû mettre au point son plan pour entrer en contact avec celui qui se faisait passer pour son ancien ami. Ca avait été plus simple que prévu de se faufiler dans le Verdant : le club donnait en effet une soirée à thème pour le carnaval.

Alice avait pu entrer et sortir sans être inquiétée d'aucuns regards, dissimulée qu'elle était sous un masque. En moins de dix minutes, elle avait suffisamment approché les tables de mixages pour y fixer un petit appareil. Ne luis restait plus qu'à glisser un mot à la barmaid en lui donnant un pourboire pour s'assurer que le patron aurait son message avant la fermeture. La jeune femme, Sarah d'après son badge, avait acquiescé sans sourciller, visiblement accoutumée de la chose. Il faut tout de même avouer qu'Oliver Queen est bel homme !

Ensuite, il avait suffi à Alice de se glisser dans sa voiture, d'ôter son masque, puis de régler son émetteur pour donner les instructions au moniteur placé sur les tables de mixages. Quelques instants après l'arrivée d'Oliver Queen, saluée par les flash de plusieurs photographes, un index tremblant mit en place le premier échelon de son plan. Trop nerveuse pour rester immobile, elle démarra sa voiture et fila en trombe, sans se retourner.

C'était à lui de jouer à présent…


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver avait passé une longue journée. C'est probablement pourquoi il ne comprit pas tout de suite le fait de croiser des clients costumés au Verdant. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la large affiche qui annonçait la soirée Carnaval qu'il se souvint. Sa sœur, déguisée en Marilyne Monroe, lui tomba dessus sitôt la porte franchie pour ne pas avoir joué le jeu.

Il s'excusa platement et profita qu'une serveuse lui parle pour échapper au courroux de Théa. Décidément, elle devenait une femme d'affaire formidable et le genre de patron à qui on ne veut pas désobéir. A plus d'un titre, Oliver était fier d'elle. A son retour de l'île, il avait trouvé une adolescente perdue et sur une pente dangereuse. Son accident de voiture et son travail d'intérêt général l'avaient remise sur le bon chemin. Tous les autres évènements aussi, ils avaient achevé de la faire grandir en quelques semaines.

En un sens, ils étaient de la même trempe puisqu'elle avait pu rebondir et se reprendre à temps pour ne pas sombrer. En dépit de sa rancœur envers leur mère, elle avait repris le business avait succès, puis elle avait su passer au-delà de sa colère pour retrouver celle dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer. Oui, à sa manière, Théa était aussi une survivante. Mais elle ignorait que tous les secrets étaient loin d'être révélés et que certains étaient plus lourds que d'autres.

« Il faudra que je pense à lui dire combien je suis fier d'elle, se dit Oliver. Elle mérite plus d'encouragements ».

_ Hey !

Sarah était une parfaite petite fée. Sa tenue rappelait celle de Clochette, en bien plus sexy. Le décolleté était plongeant et le maquillage ostentatoire, mais elle semblait plus radieuse que jamais. Oliver dut retenir un accès de jalousie en croisant les regards appuyés de certains hommes présents dans le club. S'il les frappait tous, Théa ne serait vraiment, mais vraiment pas contente…

_ Comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas trouvé plus original que PDG comme déguisement ? Théa va être furieuse !

_ Ne m'en parle pas !

_ Alors, monsieur Queen ? plaisanta Sarah. Que puis-je pour vous ce soir ? Quel souhait voulez-vous que la Fée Clochette réalise pour vous ?

« Si tu pouvais faire que cette histoire avec Alice se règle très vite, ça m'arrangerait… ».

_ Eh bien…

Oliver allait répondre mais d'un coup la musique se coupa, laissant la salle interdite. Après un léger temps de battement pendant lequel on vit le DJ s'affoler sur ses platines, un nouveau son retentit, visiblement trop lent au goût des danseurs qui se laissèrent toutefois prendre à l'ambiance étrange. Le jeune homme allait passer outre ce détail quand il entendit une petite voix parler en français et en rythme.

_ « Debout. Debout créature. Ouvre les yeux. Prends ces crayons devant toi ».

La voix se mit à fredonner, comme une comptine d'enfant.

_ « Dessine-moi… Dessine-moi… Oh oh… Loin d'ici ».

La voix devint plus autoritaire.

_ « Tu ne sortiras plus jamais. Plus jamais ! »

Vint ensuite la voix d'un homme, en détresse.

_ « Laisse-moi, laisse-moi sortir. M'enfuir de ton emprise. Ne me laisse pas te supplier. Ne m'abandonne pas ici… Viens vers moi, viens vers moi j't'en prie. Ne t'ais-je jamais trahi ? Ne me laisse pas piégé ici. Entends-tu ma voix ? »

_ Oliver, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sarah tandis que les voix continuaient à se répondre partout dans la salle sur la musique. Tu es tout blanc…

_ Je… tenta l'homme, mais il ne parvint pas à parler.

Il fonça droit vers les platines où le DJ tâchait toujours de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il dut lui attraper fermement (un peu trop d'ailleurs) l'épaule pour le faire réagir.

_ Quel est le nom de cette chanson ? Le nom !

_ J'en sais rien ! répondit le pauvre homme. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ! Quelqu'un a hacké ma playlist !

Agacé, Oliver le bouscula sans ménagement pour regarder l'écran. Ces pires craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit le titre du morceau qui défilait sur le lecteur : « Le venin d'Alice » de Julien Raoux. Il savait bien qu'il connaissait le morceau.

_ « Délivre-moi ! »

Le morceau prit une tournure plus rock qui sembla plaire aux danseurs, pris dans l'ambiance particulière de cette comptine des temps modernes, bien que n'en saisissant pas le moindre mot. Oliver allait se détourner lorsque l'écran de veille se mit en route, ce qui était impossible puisque la playlist tournait. Il put y lire quelques mots qui lui glacèrent le dos « Demande à Clochette ».

Sans plus attendre, il partit en ignorant les protestations indignées du DJ que Théa tentait déjà de calmer. Elle cria son nom mais il ne se retourna pas. Fonçant droit sur Sarah qui l'attendait dans un coin du bar, il avait les dents et les poings serrés.

_ Oliv…

_ Est-ce qu'une femme t'a donné un message pour moi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

_ Un message ? Euh… Oui. Attends.

Sarah ne comprenait rien mais elle s'exécuta, consciente que ce n'était pas le moment de questionner son amant qui était toujours blanc comme un linge.

_ Voilà.

Le papier était froissé mais l'écriture familière était limpide. Oliver ferma les yeux et soupira. En quelques sortes, son vœu avait été exaucé : tout se prendrait fin ce soir.


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci pour les reviews. J'en attends plein d'autres lol C'est super motivant !_

_Quant à Oliver et Sarah… Ma fois disons que l'homme est un séducteur, rien n'est figé… Mais je ne spoile pas !_

Il aurait été sage de ne pas se rendre directement au lieu du rendez-vous. Il aurait été encore plus sage d'en informer Diggle et Felicity, voir même Roy. Il aurait été plus fair-play aussi d'expliquer à Sarah ce qui venait de se passer, mais Oliver n'en avait rien fait. Il avait simplement disparu en ignorant tous les autres membres de sa vie. Cette histoire ne concernait qu'Alice et lui.

Sur sa moto, il profita du trajet pour reprendre un peu contenance. Il n'avait pas pris son arc ni aucune arme. Il n'avait pas revêtu son costume à lui, celui qu'il n'aurait pas pu porter à la soirée de sa sœur. C'était inutile… Elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voudrait, il ne résisterait que pour avoir le temps de lui expliquer. Ensuite, il se plierait à sa volonté, quelle qu'elle soit.

Oui, ce soir, Oliver était égoïste. Mais pas uniquement. Il était touché, plus profondément qu'il n'aurait dû. Plus durement aussi. Et il était fatigué, simplement mais extrêmement fatigué. Il n'avait même pas passé son casque. Son blouson de cuir était un peu juste au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il roulait. Quand on sait qu'on perd un degré tous les dix kilomètres/heure sur les deux roues, on pouvait comprendre qu'il ait froid, en dépit de la soirée clémente qu'offrait ce mois de mars.

Le bitume était encore humide d'une précédente giboulée mais le ciel était clair. On pouvait voir les étoiles et la lune, aux trois-quarts pleine, briller, si tant est qu'on se donne la peine de les regarder. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à l'homme pour arriver à destination, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées.

Le bâtiment avait été autrefois un supermarché mais il avait été détruit par le tremblement de terre. Il ne restait guère que la partie hangar à réserves qui tienne encore debout, mais sa structure était si compromise que même les SDF ou les drogués n'osaient y squatter. C'était un endroit parfait pour régler de vieux comptes. Il n'y aurait personne pour appeler la police par ici.

Oliver coupa le contact, sortit la béquille, puis gara son bolide. Il hésita un instant puis se mit en marche pour entrer. Il n'était plus temps de reculer à présent. Il laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'ajuster à l'obscurité en s'arrêtant juste après le seuil. Les rayons de la lune perçaient à plusieurs endroits, créant une étrange atmosphère fantomatique. Avec un sourire d'ironie, Oliver se dit que c'était tout indiqué à la situation. Il se racla la gorge puis appela celle qui l'avait fait venir.

_ Alice ?

Personne ne répondit. L'homme mit tous ses sens en alerte pour tenter de détecter une présence, mais il n'y eut pas le moindre mouvement. Il ne se découragea pas.

_ Alice, tu voulais me voir, me voilà. Je suis seul et je ne suis pas armé.

Pour prouver sa bonne foi, il abaissa la fermeture éclair de sa veste puis en écarta les pans. Ensuite, il retroussa le bas de son pantalon pour exposer ses chevilles, conscient que la jeune femme pouvait très bien imaginer qu'il allait vouloir la tuer.

En réalité, il avait passé la journée à songer à tout ce qu'elle pouvait tirer comme conclusions. Elle le prenait probablement pour un espion qui aurait été extrait de sa mission une fois sa couverture compromise. Ou alors peut-être pensait-elle, au contraire, qu'il n'avait fait que grimper dans les échelons de la Bratva, la laissant derrière.

Elle ne devait pas comprendre comment Olovian, le pauvre type perdu et repêché en mer de Chine, pouvait être à présent le PDG d'une société multinationale ! Il espérait qu'elle s'était renseignée sur lui et qu'elle avait recollé les morceaux de son passé. Qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait quitté l'île quand on l'avait repêché et qu'il y était retourné d'une manière ou d'une autre avant de retrouver les siens.

C'était à peu près à ce moment-là qu'Oliver avait arrêté de penser. Tout ceci était vain puisqu'en vérité il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle imaginait ou savait. Encore moins de prédire ses intentions ni ses réactions.

L'homme se jetait littéralement dans la gueule du loup, et il le faisait en pleine connaissance de cause.

_ Alice, j'imagine que tu dois te poser des tas de questions et je suis là pour y répondre. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, je ne te mentirais pas. Tu as le droit de tout savoir. Tu as le droit de comprendre.

_ Comprendre ? lança une voix dont l'écho la rendait difficile à localiser.

« Quelque part en hauteur en tous les cas ».

_ Je pense avoir déjà compris bien des choses, Oliver Queen…

Il ne perdit pas son sang-froid sous l'ironie qui perçait de la voix. Il s'était préparé à sa colère. Il allait répondre mais elle le devança, sa silhouette toujours invisible dans le clair-obscur.

_ Je sais en tous cas que tu n'es pas qui tu prétends être !

Un couteau siffla que le jeune homme ne put éviter qu'au dernier moment puisqu'il ne le vit pas venir. Ayant anticipé son mouvement de fuite, Alice avait visé ses jambes, soit la dernière partie de son corps qui bougea. La lame se ficha dans le milieu de sa cuisse. Oliver ne put retenir un léger cri.

Reculant pour user d'un coin de mur pour se mettre à l'abri, il ôta la lame en s'écriant.

_ Si tu veux me tuer, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? Tu aurais pu le faire depuis des jours ! En plus, tu vises beaucoup mieux que ça, nous le savons tous les deux !

Des bruits de pas finirent par résonner et approchèrent avec une lenteur calculée. Oliver s'efforça de contenir le sang qui coulait et déchira un morceau de son tee-shirt pour se faire un bandage. Ensuite, il se releva pour se préparer à affronter celle qui fut autrefois sa meilleure amie et sa plus précieuse confidente. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire plus de mal et entendait bien retenir ses propres coups pour ne faire que se défendre. C'est pourquoi, il rangea le couteau qu'elle lui avait lancé, histoire de ne pas lui fournir une nouvelle arme en plus de celles qu'elle portait sûrement.

Il tâcherait de la maîtriser et de la désarmer puis il lui ferait entendre sa version des faits. Après…

« Occupons-nous plutôt de maintenant ! ».

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand tout commença à tourner. Surpris, Oliver considéra à nouveau sa blessure, mais il ne perdait pas suffisamment de sang pour expliquer qu'il…

Il comprit qu'elle avait empoisonné la lame du couteau avant de s'effondrer au sol. Dans sa tête, une petite voix ironique trouva approprié de lui murmurer qu'il aurait dû s'en douter…


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou à tous, une petite scène pour faire la transition avec la suite. Et aussi histoire de vous frustrer encore un peu niark niark niark !_

Sarah n'était pas fière d'elle, mais Oliver ne lui avait laissé aucune autre option. Après son départ en trombe du Verdant, elle était allée voir le DJ en pleine crise d'hystérie et avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran tandis que le morceau touchait à sa fin. Elle eut à peine le temps de lire le titre mais la connexion se fit tout de suite dans son esprit. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était bien entendu un coup d'Alice !

Elle dégaina son téléphone et descendit discrètement dans la planque pour commencer les recherches. Bien sûr, il fallut que Diggle ne réponde pas et Felicity encore moins ! Sarah ne réalisa pas que quelqu'un avait installé un brouilleur de fréquences… Pianotant sur le clavier, elle pria pour qu'Oliver ait toujours son téléphone sur lui, mais c'était visiblement trop demandé puisque le traqueur le localisait toujours au club.

Réfléchissant, la jeune femme se souvint que le costume du Justicier contenait une puce et que celle-ci était dissimulée dans les bottes. Suivant le fil de sa pensée, elle se souvint que Felicity avait ajouté un traqueur à la moto de son compagnon, précisément au cas où il disparaîtrait sans avoir mis son masque.

_ Felicity Smoak, tu ne sais pas combien je t'aime en cet instant ! lança-t-elle avant d'accéder au système de traque.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la machine ne localise Oliver à l'autre bout des Glades, dans la partie la plus touchée par le tremblement de terre. Sarah mémorisa l'emplacement et programma le GPS de son téléphone pour la mener à bon port le plus rapidement possible. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, elle décida de ne pas se changer.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas du Canari dont Oliver avait besoin ce soir, mais bien d'elle. Et puis, il ne s'agissait pas d'envenimer les choses avec cette Alice pour qu'elle se sente menacée et qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Au pire, Sarah se ferait passer pour la petite amie jalouse et inquiète, ignorant tout de la véritable nature de son compagnon. Ca pourrait fonctionner !

Enfourchant sa propre moto, elle se mit en route en priant pour que ses angoisses soient sans fondement et pour qu'elle trouve Oliver en Alice en pleine conversation quand elle arriverait…


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou à tous ! Nous y voilà ! Je suis TRES impatiente de savoir ce que vous allez en penser, dites-le moi surtout ! Une suite bien longue aujourd'hui, histoire de confronter Oliver à ses démons. Et pour ceux qui se le demandent, on aura des moments Olicity par la suite, impossible de ne pas en mettre lol. _

_Enjoy !_

Oliver dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour émerger du brouillard qui rendait bien lourdes ses pauvres paupières agressées par la lumière vive d'un projecteur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la silhouette de la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui, ni pour remarquer qu'elle tenait un large couteau à la main. Elle attendit qu'il finisse d'émerger pour se mettre à parler.

_ Eh bien, nous voilà parés pour une petite conversation, lança-t-elle sans bouger. Qui que tu sois, tu comprendras sans doute mon manque de confiance…

Il ne répondit pas, s'étonnant simplement qu'elle s'adresse à lui de cette façon. Solidement attaché à une chaise bien robuste, il n'avait aucune latitude de mouvement, hormis une légère possibilité de rotation du poignet.

_ Franchement, poursuivit-elle d'un ton évident. Pour qui me prenais-tu ? Parce que, depuis le temps que je suis là, tu as bien dû être informé de qui je suis. Et tu pensais vraiment avoir une chance de me faire gober que tu es celui que j'ai côtoyé en Sibérie ? Soyons sérieux et accordons-moi un semblant d'intelligence, d'accord ?

Oliver avait encore la tête qui tournait un peu, c'est pour ça qu'il était un encore un peu lent à la compréhension, mais les effets s'atténuaient très vite.

_ Alors c'est pour ça qu'on m'a ordonné de tuer Olovian ? Pour que tu puisses prendre sa place ici… Il faut avouer que la ressemblance est saisissante, le chirurgien a fait du bon boulot sur toi.

Cette fois, il tiqua suffisamment pour répondre. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était bâillonné.

_ Je me suis longuement demandée comment toute cette histoire avait bien pu commencer et puis, d'un coup, tout est devenu limpide. Surtout, arrête-moi si je me trompe. La Bratva était en affaire avec Mr Queen père, dont elle s'est débarrassée, avant de recruter le fils, le vrai, celui que j'ai rencontré il y a trois ans.

Oliver était sidéré. Elle parlait de lui comme s'il s'était physiquement agi de deux personnes distinctes.

_ Mais vous avez découvert je ne sais trop comment qu'il n'était pas vraiment loyal, ou qu'il voulait partir, ou peu importe ! Alors, on m'a ordonnée de l'exécuter. Ensuite, tu n'as plus eu qu'à le remplacer en concoctant une sordide histoire de naufrage de bateau et d'île déserte en Chine pour combler les vides. Après quelques temps d'adaptation, tu as repris en main les affaires de Queen Consolidated et personne n'a rien eu à en redire, pas même cette chère Isabelle Rochev que la Bratva a placée en support j'imagine.

« Isabelle ? Membre de la Bratva ? Non, c'est pas parce qu'elle est russe qu'elle fait partie de la mafia ! C'est ridicule ! ».

_ Une bonne affaire, vraiment, cette entreprise est plus que rentable et elle doit offrir d'immenses possibilités de blanchiment d'argent, non ? conclut la jeune femme avant de s'approcher, lame à la main. Et maintenant, si je te détache, c'est le moment où tu vas affirmer que tu es Olovian, le seul et unique. Que tu as dû me mentir pour quelques raisons, sûrement même pour ma protection. Tu n'as jamais voulu me faire le moindre mal. Tu vas pousser jusqu'à prétendre que tu m'aimais ? Ca serait malhabile… Je pense que tout le monde savait qu'Olovian et moi n'avions qu'une relation sans importance.

Oliver la regardait d'un air consterné. Déjà parce qu'elle s'était construit un mensonge complexe et profond et qu'il se demandait comment il allait la convaincre de son erreur. Ensuite… Ensuite parce qu'il lisait une telle rage dans ses yeux qu'il prit conscience de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, rien qu'en se retrouvant dans la même pièce que lui. L'image de ce qu'ils avaient partagés était encore vivace dans son regard, dissimulée derrière le reste.

Enfin, il était consterné parce qu'il comprit qu'elle mentait en prétendant qu'il n'avait été qu'une passade. Ce n'était donc pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle l'avait aimé, elle aussi. Il se sentait plus misérable que jamais d'avoir brisé sa confiance et se demanda comment il pourrait, un jour, se regarder en face.

En face de lui, la silhouette agitée continuait sa tirade en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour la convaincre.

_ Et, surtout, tu vas affirmer que je me trompe sur toute la ligne… Tu vas même me sortir quelques détails que l'organisation aura glané au gré d'une surveillance secrète pour appuyer ton propos. Des détails que seul lui et moi sommes censés connaître…

Oliver était parfaitement impuissant devant le discours délirant de la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint et il la mit à exécution en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir laissé une infime échappatoire.

_ Ensuite, je suis censée te tomber dans les bras et te faire suffisamment confiance pour te détacher. Et là, tu pourras tranquillement te débarrasser de moi. Eh bien désolée, Oliver ou qui que tu sois, mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu sembles le penser. Tu aurais dû fuir dès que tu as su que j'étais dans les parages.

Oliver tenta de s'exprimer mais le bâillon l'en empêchait toujours. La supplier du regard de le laisser parler ne donna guère plus de résultats.

_ Ne te fatigues pas, j'ai déjà imaginé tous les mensonges que tu pourrais débiter. Alors je vais m'en tenir aux preuves. Tu vois cet ordinateur, là-bas ? Il est en train d'analyser l'échantillon de sang que je t'ai pris. Dans quelques minutes, il va le comparer à l'ADN des cheveux de Théa. Tu sais ? La sœur officielle d'Oliver Queen ! Ca montrera bien que tu es un imposteur, parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu la remplacer elle aussi.

Alice était très nerveuse tandis qu'un léger doute la saisit. En fait, elle piétinait sur place sans le quitter des yeux, mais sans oser totalement affronter son regard. Oliver savait qu'elle avait du courage, mais le cran et le sang-froid n'étaient pas ses qualités premières. Elle se laissait vite submergée les rares fois où elle l'avait accompagné sur le terrain. Cela la rendait dangereuse.

Tout cette histoire n'avait pas le moindre sens et le jeune homme se demandait comment elle pouvait y croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! Mais c'était bien là tout le fond du problème : elle y croyait. Et il n'était pas certain de la façon qu'elle aurait de réagir quand elle comprendrait qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne…

_ Oh et puis pourquoi attendre ? Il y a des moyens bien plus rapides pour découvrir la vérité !

Oliver était trop entravé pour réagir quand il la vit avancer vers lui, couteau à la main.

« Elle ne va pas me torturer en me laissant bâillonné ! songea-t-il, un instant paniqué. Je ne pourrais même pas répondre ! »

L'instant d'après, le poignet de la jeune femme décrivait de larges et rapides mouvements de lame, et l'homme fut surpris de n'éprouver aucune douleur. Si Alice avait bien une qualité dans le maniement du couteau : c'était la précision. Jamais il ne l'avait vue rater son coup.

Devant son air incrédule, elle eut un petit rire cynique.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi monstrueuse que tu le mériterais, dit-elle simplement en écartant les pans de sa veste et les lambeaux de ce qui avait été un tee-shirt. Je veux juste te confronter à la réalité. Histoire que tu ne tentes plus de m'embobiner…

La jeune femme avait beaucoup d'aplomb mais elle perdit peu à peu son sourire en détaillant son torse du regard. Du bout des doigts, elle parcourut la peau en s'attardant sur les parties où elle avait été lacérée par le passé. L'effleurement était doux mais ferme et particulièrement troublant. La Alice qui se tenait en face de lui était à la fois bien différente et pourtant parfaitement identique à celle qu'il avait connue. Et qu'il n'avait jamais pensée revoir.

Après un moment, Oliver comprit qu'elle examinait ses cicatrices et s'attendait à ne pas trouver celles qu'elle lui connaissait. Il se détendit. Elle s'agaça.

_ Oui, ben, des cicatrices aussi ça se changent ! Mais je dois avouer que vous avez poussé les choses dans le détail, je ne savais pas la Bratva si méticuleuse…

A dire vrai, songea-t-elle, ça n'était pas vraiment logique. Personne, à sa connaissance, n'avait vu les cicatrices du vrai Olovian avant qu'elle ne le tue. Il était donc inutile de les reproduire… Mais elle ignorait trop de choses pour être convaincue par ce simple état de fait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas baisser sa garde, il en allait de sa vie et de la valeur qu'elle donnait à sa relation avec le véritable Olovian. Elle avait le sentiment de bien lui devoir ça. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait tué…

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à frôler le visage de son prisonnier et examina son crâne. Après quelques instants, elle sembla plus frustrée que jamais. Oliver avait cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser et se dit qu'il perdait l'esprit.

_ Je ne vais pas te raser les cheveux, mais je suis sûre que les cicatrices de tes opérations sont là. Il reste forcément des traces.

Elle recula un peu et Oliver tenta à nouveau de communiquer, en vain. Elle n'était pas prête de le laisser faire. Il poursuivit sa tâche de fourmi pour débloquer la situation.

Après quelques pas, Alice revint à la charge. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de fou une étincelle qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue et qui commençait à sérieusement lui faire peur. Il se demanda ce qu'on avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle en arrive là…

_ Les tâches de naissance ! Ca, a priori, on ne peut pas les reproduire !

En deux mouvements de lame, elle lacéra une partie de son pantalon, en haut de sa cuisse gauche. Oliver s'étonna qu'elle ait remarqué et qu'elle se souvienne d'un tel détail de son anatomie mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Si cela pouvait la raisonner avant qu'il ne se retrouve totalement nu ça serait toujours ça de pris. Bien que ce soit le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment…

Poussant son examen, la jeune femme s'agaça plus encore et s'enferma dans le silence avant de reculer. Elle se raccrocha à son dernier recours : le test ADN. Ses yeux allaient et venaient de l'écran à lui. Après des minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, une alarme les informa que le résultat était disponible.

Alice s'avança nerveusement jusqu'à l'écran et resta tout d'abord immobile. Ensuite, elle tapa fermement sur le clavier, trop accaparée par sa tâche pour remarquer que l'homme derrière elle venait de se délivrer. Elle avait été maladroite de ne pas fouiller sa manche pour y retrouver le couteau avec lequel elle l'avait blessé un peu plus tôt…

Oliver lui laissa le temps de reprendre contenance avant de bouger. Feignant d'être toujours entravé, il la vit se retourner vers lui. Cette fois, c'était une arme à feu qu'elle tenait à la main et qu'elle braquait sur lui. Oliver se dit que jamais il n'aurait cru mourir ainsi. En lui, une colère sourdait devant l'ironie de la situation. Par le passé, elle l'avait tué contre son gré mais, à présent, elle allait le faire par pure erreur ! C'était trop idiot !

Toutefois, Alice ne semblait pas si sûre d'elle que ça. La main qui tenait le pistolet tremblait légèrement et on pouvait lire sur les traits contractés de son visage le combat intérieur que se livraient sa raison et son instinct.

Oliver savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. En quelques mots, il était certain de pouvoir lui faire entendre raison, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle le laisse faire. Ne pouvant se résoudre à attendre qu'elle craque, il ébaucha un très lent mouvement pour libérer sa bouche. Elle affermit sa prise sur la crosse de l'arme mais aucun coup de feu ne partit. C'était déjà un début. Avec la même lenteur, Oliver se leva et planta ses yeux dans les siens. L'heure était venue pour la vérité d'éclater…


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou à tous ! Contente de voir que ça vous plait ! A votre avis, qu'est-ce que je vous ai concocté pour la suite ? Felicity va revenir je vous le promet !_

Sarah fit une large embardée quand son cellulaire retentit. Baissant un instant les yeux vers l'écran, elle ignora l'appel de Théa. Son amie et patronne la détesterait probablement, mais elle comprendrait peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment dû partir. Sinon, Sarah se trouverait un autre travail. Ca n'avait pas la moindre importance pour l'instant.

Quand un second appel retentit, elle alla pour éteindre son téléphone mais se ravisa en voyant que c'était Diggle cette fois. Elle décrocha sans plus attendre.

_ Sarah ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Je suis arrivé juste après Oliver, le temps de passer aux toilettes et il s'était sauvé comme un voleur après avoir agressé le DJ ! J'ai fait le tour du club pour chercher des indices et j'ai dû désactiver un brouilleur d'ondes pour pouvoir joindre Felicity. Quand je suis descendu, tu étais partie à ton tour ! Ca t'embêterait de nous expliquer pourquoi tu poursuis Oliver au milieu des Glades ?

Sarah sentit un infini soulagement la saisir en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pendant trop d'années, elle n'avait pu compter que sur ses seules forces et elle craignait précisément d'en manquer quand Oliver entrait en jeu. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait…

_ Il est parti la rejoindre, résuma-t-elle en louant l'inventeur des micro casques qui vous permettent d'avoir des conversations audibles même en moto. Alice. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser y aller sans renforts. Si tu veux te joindre à moi, tu es le bienvenu John.

Non pas que Sarah douta un instant d'être en mesure de maîtriser une femme seule, mais il faudrait peut-être maîtriser Oliver également.

_ Il faudra peut-être le protéger contre lui-même, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tendue. Tu comprends ?

A l'autre bout du fil, un silence fit place à une voix déterminée et sans équivoque.

_ Je ferais ce qu'i faire.

La conversation se coupa et Sarah remercia le ciel pour cette aide inattendue. Ne restait plus à espérer qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard…


	20. Chapter 20

_Désolée pour la confusion, voici la vraie suite ! _

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_ Ne… Ne bouges pas !

Alice tremblait de plus en plus mais son arme restait obstinément pointée sur Oliver. Ce dernier obéit après avoir levé les mains en signe de rémission.

_ Alice, tout va bien…

_ Tu vas me tuer, hein ? lança-t-elle précipitamment. Et ensuite, tu vas me faire disparaître.

Elle leva les yeux un instant et Oliver comprit qu'elle tentait désespérément de ne pas pleurer. Son cœur se serra à l'extrême de la voir dans cet état. Il cessa de réfléchir, si tant est qu'il en ait été capable depuis son arrivée dans le hangar.

_ Alice, reprit-il d'un ton légèrement plus ferme pour capter son attention. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Une de ses mains lâcha l'arme pour essuyer rageusement le coin de ses yeux. Sa tête s'était arquée sur le côté, mais ses yeux crachaient toujours toute la colère qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. La voix du jeune homme se fit plus posée et plus douce. Presque suppliante.

_ Je suis Olovian. Je suis celui que tu as connu.

Elle nia mais l'écouta. C'était un début.

_ J'ai maquillé ma mort pour pouvoir m'échapper de l'emprise de la Bratva, avoua-t-il. Mais je te promets que je ne savais pas qu'ils te désigneraient pour m'exécuter.

_ Si tu as tout organisé comment pouvais-tu ne pas le savoir ? fit-elle remarquer sèchement. Hein ?

Il soupira, redoutant la suite.

_ Au début je ne le savais pas, répondit-il, désolé. Et quand je l'ai appris, j'ai voulu tout annuler, mais Anatoly m'a convaincu que c'était la seule solution, pour toi comme pour moi. Apparemment, les autres capitaines avaient des doutes sur ta loyauté. Ils soupçonnaient qu'un espion ait infiltré l'organisation et qu'il t'ait retournée. Ils allaient t'exécuter dans le doute.

Elle eut un rire aussi cynique et froid. Il en frémit.

_ Ah… Donc tu m'as sauvé la vie parce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais un agent ? résuma-t-elle. Je devrais donc te remercier en fait !

_ Non, bien sûr que non puisque je t'ai abandonnée comme le dernier des lâches, coupa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

_ Tu mens, singea-t-elle en réaffirmant sa prise sur l'arme qu'elle avait un temps relâchée.

Oliver se félicita au moins de constater qu'elle semblait enfin le croire sur son identité. Mais un esprit dans le déni trouve toujours un moyen de s'en tirer sans déroger au délire. Il est inutile de raisonner dans ces conditions. Il faut attendre que le cerveau retrouve le lien avec le monde réel. Ce qui peut prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Parfois plus qu'une vie…

_ Tu vois, affirma-t-elle en le tenant en joue. Olovian avait beaucoup de défauts. Il ne parlait pas de lui, il ne m'a vraiment pas dit grand-chose sur son passé, mais il avait de l'honneur. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à lui, c'était la plus grosse erreur que j'ai commise, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher à cause de cela. C'est lui qui m'a rappelé qu'il existe des personnes bien dans ce monde.

Oliver voulut parler mais sa gorge était bien trop serrée.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé pour se retrouver là mais il n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde là. Il l'avait compris d'ailleurs, sur la fin.

_ Grâce à toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. C'est toi qui m'as permis de retrouver celui que j'étais.

_ Menteur !

_ C'est toi qui m'a donné conscience que ma vie d'avant me manquait, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant lentement. Que mes proches me manquaient et que je ne méritais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

_ Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-elle.

Il fit un autre pas, très lentement, mais avec détermination. Elle recula, le défiant de bouger à nouveau.

_ Un soir, alors que nous étions dans une maison près du port d'Hamhung, reprit-il en faisant un autre pas, dans le calme le plus total. Nous avons parlé de mon père et des espoirs qu'il avait placés en moi, tu m'as répondu que je n'étais pas né pour réparer ses erreurs. Que je devais avancer pour moi et trouver celui que je suis. Tu m'as avoué que, pour toi, il n'y aurait pas de voyage de retour, parce que personne ne t'attendait plus nul part. Je t'ai posé des questions mais tu as refusé de m'en dire plus.

Alice pleurait et continuait de nier de la tête, mais elle le laissait approcher peu à peu, avec angoisse mais aussi avec résignation. Elle abandonnait, bien que son arme soit toujours pointée, mais avec moins de fermeté à mesure que ses yeux se plongeaient dans ceux, criant de vérité, du jeune homme qui boitait un peu à cause de sa blessure. Il aurait pu se ruer sur elle pour la désarmer, mais il s'arrêta à environ trois mètres d'elle. Il ne voulait pas l'humilier en la désarmant.

_ Nous avons fait l'amour, plusieurs fois, continua-t-il. Je voulais te faire tout oublier… Je crois que j'y suis arrivé pour quelques heures. Ensuite, tu m'as avoué que ton frère avait été tué par ta faute et que c'était pour ça que tu t'étais engagée dans la Bratva. Tu m'as fait jurer de retrouver ma famille si un jour j'en avais l'occasion.

Les mots d'Oliver trouvaient écho en la jeune femme, révulsant ses certitudes, repoussant son déni.

_ Et quand tu as cru que je dormais, tu t'es mise à pleurer. Le lendemain, tu as décrété qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre nous, parce que ça te faisait trop baisser ta garde et à moi aussi. Parce que cela risquait de nous porter préjudice à tous les deux. J'ai accepté mais…

Elle eut un sourire si triste qu'il semblait impossible que s'en soit un.

_ Mais j'ai craquée et je suis retombée dans tes bras… poursuivit-elle avant qu'il ne prenne le relais.

_ Je t'ai convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passade. D'une attirance physique.

_ Et je t'ai crue, avoua-t-elle. J'avais trop besoin de toi pour m'en passer…

Un instant, tous deux furent happés par le passé, mais les yeux d'Alice redevinrent glace quand son esprit chemina vers ce qui s'était produit ensuite. Se redressant, elle cessa de pleurer et son ton devint dur comme de l'acier.

_ Et c'est juste après que tu m'as obligée à te tuer.

Oliver se figea de lui-même, réalisant que faire appel à leurs souvenirs n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Si tu es vraiment celui que j'ai connu, tu mérites que je _me_ venge. Si tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être, tu mérites que je_ le_ venge. Dans les deux cas, tu dois mourir.

Alice releva son arme. Deux coups de feu retentirent successivement.


	21. Chapter 21

_Allez, deux pour le prix d'un puisque je ne posterais pas demain. _

_Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? _

Sarah accourut aussi vite que possible pour porter secours à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Si, quelques instants auparavant, elle avait ressenti des doutes en entendant les souvenirs qui le liait à Alice, tout s'était évaporé quand elle l'avait vu s'effondrer, touché à bout presque portant par le pistolet de la jeune femme. Arrivé auprès de lui, ses mains se refermèrent sur le liquide chaud et poisseux qu'était son sang.

Diggle la suivit de près. Il se dirigea vers l'autre corps couché au sol, celui qu'il sur qui il avait tiré sans la moindre hésitation. Bien que conscient que l'inconnue ne lui avait laissé aucun autre choix, il s'en voulait d'avoir dû recourir à cette solution extrême.

_ Felicity ! Il nous faut une ambulance ! cria Sarah qui portait une oreillette.

C'était Diggle qui lui avait remise quand il était arrivé. C'était lui aussi qui l'avait convaincue de rester incognito et de laisser Oliver raisonner son ancienne amie. A cause de lui, elle avait baissé sa garde et elle avait laissé une malade blesser l'homme de sa vie. S'il ne s'en remettait pas, il y aurait d'autres morts…

_ Non, souffla la voix faible d'Oliver dont le regard atténua sa fureur. Pas pour moi, ce n'est rien… Alice… Comment va… Alice ?

Sarah sentit son sang fait un tour mais elle ne dit rien. De son côté, Diggle avait retourné avec précaution la jeune femme désarmée qui le fixait avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Avec calme, John l'examina et prodigua les premiers secours. Puis il lança d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

_ Felicity. Il va nous falloir une ambulance. Maintenant.

Il fallut quelques instants à Alice pour réaliser que ça n'allait pas. Ses jambes avaient flanché et sa tête avait assez durement touché le sol. A plat ventre, elle avait eut du mal à trouver sa respiration et les mouvements saccadés de son torse s'étaient avérés douloureux. Choquée, elle finit par comprendre qu'on lui avait tiré dessus.

Elle voulut bouger pour en finir avec son prisonnier mais son arme avait disparu. De toute façon, son bras retomba lourdement peu après qu'elle l'ait levé. Ses forces l'abandonnaient à vitesse grand V.

« Je vais mourir, se dit-elle. Enfin, je vais mourir ».

Fermant les yeux, elle décida de se laisser porter et de s'abandonner. Peut-être l'apercevrait-elle, de l'autre côté, avant d'être envoyée en enfer…

En cet instant, il n'y avait que la douleur, intense, vicieuse, pour la déranger. Ca et les mains qui la retournèrent lui arrachant un gémissement bestial. Elle avisa le visage de l'inconnu ami d'Oliver qui la regardait et le vit l'examiner. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait repoussé ses mains envahissantes qui profanaient son corps. Mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger du tout.

Elle entendit vaguement la voix d'Oliver et se trouva stupidement soulagée de savoir qu'il s'en sortirait. Après tout, ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis le début c'était disparaître pour enfin, peut-être, trouver un semblant de paix. Tous ceux qui attestent d'expériences de mort imminente affirment que l'autre côté est aussi apaisant que chaleureux. Beaucoup regrettent d'être revenus… Alice n'osait espérer qu'on lui accorderait une telle faveur, mais au moins en aurait-elle fini avec cette vie.

Le destin semblait ne pas avoir fini de jouer avec la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux mais des mains fermes la mirent en position plus ou moins assise, ravivant la douleur et lui arrachant un cri cette fois. Indignée, Alice allait insulter l'inconnu noir qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais ce fut le visage familier d'Oliver qui lui apparut. Comment de tels traits pouvaient-ils constituer la source la plus absolue de réconfort qu'elle ait jamais connu et en même temps incarner la douleur la plus profonde qui soit ?

« Le Yin et le Yang » pensa-t-elle en tentant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

Mais on ne lui accordait pas même ce répit là.

_ Reste avec moi, ordonna-t-il, la forçant à le regarder à nouveau. Alice, tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

Un semblant de sourire étendit les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune femme.

_ Tu ne vas pas me pleurer, souffla-t-elle, manquant d'air pourtant. Ca fait deux fois que j'essaie de te tuer. Un jour, je pourrais bien y arriver…

Oliver n'eut pas même un rire. Mais ses yeux étaient effectivement envahis de larmes. Sarah réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu pleurer depuis la mort de Shado. Il passa en douceur une main derrière la nuque de la blessée et lui releva un peu la tête. Il se mit à la bercer avec douceur et tendresse.

Pendant un instant, Sarah se sentit de trop.

_ Alice, murmura-t-il dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un sanglot.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et se contenta de répéter le prénom encore et encore, chaque fois qu'elle papillonnait des yeux. A son tour, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer, en niant l'évidence de la tête. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à verser des larmes depuis des années.

Dans les oreillettes toujours actives de Diggle et de Sarah, Felicity annonça que les secours arriveraient dans moins de cinq minutes.

_ Oliver, murmura John en posant une main sur son épaule. Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Ta présence soulèvera trop de questions.

_ Non ! répondit l'homme avec fermeté en dépit des larmes qui ne se tarissaient pas. Je ne la laisserais pas.

_ Il le faut pourtant, raisonna Diggle avec plus de fermeté. Oliver, regarde-toi ! Tu es à moitié nu et tu es blessé par balle. Comment comptes-tu expliquer cela à la police ?

_ Comment ça il est à moitié nu ? demanda Felicity qui ne pouvait pas les voir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait pour… ?

Sarah s'était posée la même question à son arrivée mais ce n'était pas le moment de revenir sur ce détail. Elle entendait bien, toutefois, obtenir une explication plus tard !

Agrippant Oliver, elle s'efforça de décoller ses mains de la blessée.

_ Allez viens, pressa-t-elle. L'ambulance est presque là.

Les sirènes se firent entendre comme pour appuyer son propos. Oliver ne bougea toujours pas.

_ Je peux dire que j'ai entendu des coups de feu et que je l'ai trouvée, poursuivit John en procédant toujours aux premiers gestes de secours. Je resterais avec elle et tu pourras nous rejoindre à l'hôpital dès que tu te seras soigné et changé. Mais on ne pourra pas expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes tirés dessus l'un l'autre ! Bouge Oliver ! Maintenant !

L'argument finit par faire mouche et Sarah profita de sa rémission pour l'attirer dans la pénombre. Grimpant dans la voiture de Diggle, la jeune femme attendit à peine que son compagnon se soit assis à côté d'elle avant de démarrer en trombe, croisant de justesse les phares de l'ambulance. Dans la nuit devenue noire, elle fonça droit sur leur cachette, pressée d'examiner d'un peu plus près la blessure de son homme.

Oliver, pour sa part, semblait totalement perdu.


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou à tous ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu des soucis à régler IRL. Voici donc la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, l'ambulancier Connor Smith mit plusieurs minutes à trouver ceux qu'il cherchait. Il s'étonna vaguement d'entendre crisser les pneus de la voiture qui avait détalé devant eux mais prit comme un bon signe le départ des probables agresseurs. Cela signifiait qu'il ne courrait pas de danger immédiat.

En temps normal, il avait pour consigne d'attendre dans l'ambulance que la police arrive pour les protéger mais son instinct prit le dessus et le poussa à pénétrer dans le hangar branlant. Il ignora complètement les protestations de son collègue Anderson qu'il ne portait pas franchement dans son cœur. Quand il posa enfin les yeux sur les deux silhouettes au centre, il eut un instant de doute puis il se reprit. Le devoir avant tout.

_ Par ici ! cria l'homme. On lui a tiré dessus. J'ai réussi à contrôler l'hémorragie mais son état est instable ! Je pense que le poumon est touché !

Connor courut pour les rejoindre et s'agenouilla auprès de la blessée. De par sa simple posture, il comprit que l'homme avait des notions de secourisme. Et le souffle de la blessée confirmait l'hypothèse d'un pneumothorax. La jeune femme était littéralement en train de s'asphyxier.

_ Maintenez la pression, il ne faut pas que l'air pénètre par la plaie ça l'agrandirait, dit-il. Ca fait combien de temps ?

_ Une quinzaine de minutes, répondit Diggle.

_ Est-ce qu'elle a perdu connaissance ?

_ Pas vraiment, mais elle est a-réactive depuis un petit moment.

Alice avait en effet les yeux ouverts mais immobiles. Ils fixaient le vide droit devant elle. Un battement de paupières prouva à Connor qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais il préféra ne pas perdre plus de temps.

_ Elle est en état de choc, annonça Connor tandis qu'Anderson apportait la planche. Il faut se dépêcher. J'ai un pneumo à droite, une perte de plus d'un litre de sang et une saturation plus que limite !

Posant une perfusion, il entreprit de compenser les pertes sanguines par une solution saline. Il posa un masque à oxygène qu'il ouvrit à fond et hésita un moment à décompresser mais le poumon ne s'était pas totalement affaissé. Sous ses mains, la jeune femme continuait de fixer le vide en versant quelques ultimes larmes. Son état était très précaire.

_ Vous savez comment elle s'appelle ?

_ Non, improvisa Diggle. Je passais dans les environs et j'ai entendu les coups de feu. Je n'en sais pas plus.

_ D'accord, répondit Connor. Restez ici, la police va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

_ La patrouille a été détournée par mes soins, murmura la voix de Felicity dans son oreillette. Tu as dix minutes pour déguerpir.

Diggle lui fut gré d'avoir devancé ses pensées et de lui offrir une échappatoire. Poupée de chiffons, Alice se laissa transporter sans manifester la moindre réaction. Le regard tendu, John regarda disparaître l'ambulance avant de se tourner pour reprendre sa voiture. Il avisa deux motos à la place.

_ Ils sont gentils, mais je ne suis pas encore capable de piloter deux de ces engins en même temps…

N'hésitant qu'un instant, il opta pour l'engin le plus cylindré des deux.

Sarah aurait probablement besoin de s'acheter une nouvelle moto parce que John doutait qu'il la retrouve au matin dans un quartier comme celui-ci. Si tant est que la police ne la saisisse pas.

« Il ne faut pas laisser d'indices » songea-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'un ordinateur à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il s'empressa de le récupérer et le glissa dans la sacoche de la moto d'Oliver, soulagé qu'il s'agisse d'un de ces tout petits ordinateurs. Diggle en était persuadé : il trouverait des éléments intéressants dedans, avec l'aide de Felicity. Alice ne pourrait rien leur dissimuler…

A contre cœur, John ouvrit le réservoir d'essence de la moto de Sarah et y glissa un bout de carton trouvé juste à côté. Il alluma l'autre extrémité avant de déguerpir. Dans son oreille, la voix tendue de Felicity lui demanda si la jeune femme allait s'en sortir. John sentit la culpabilité pointer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il blessait quelqu'un, mais d'ordinaire les méchants n'avaient pas l'air aussi perdu et aussi misérable qu'Alice lorsqu'il avait croisé pour la première fois son regard. Il pensait avoir vu le summum de douleur chez Oliver dans les premiers temps de son retour, il n'en était plus certain à présent.

_ Ca sera déjà un miracle si elle passe la nuit, lança-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Il faut préparer Oliver à cette éventualité…


	23. Chapter 23

_Et voici la suite ! Comme je suis moi aussi fan d'Olicity voici une série de scènes qui devraient ravir ceux qui partagent mon avis ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si la première n'est qu'ébauchée, les suivantes seront plus encore entre le milliardaire et la geekette, promis ! Dites moi si ça vous plait toujours surtout. _

Felicity est une jeune femme positive. Sans être aussi naïve qu'on le pense, c'est le genre de personne à voir le verre d'eau à moitié plein et à saisir toutes les opportunités de positiver, quelle qu'elles soient. En cet instant pourtant, elle avait du mal à laisser son naturel prendre le dessus parce que le seul point positif c'était qu'Oliver était vivant et que Sarah et Diggle allaient bien. C'était, certes, un sérieux début, mais c'était largement insuffisant.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de points de suture !

La voix tonitruante du jeune homme retentit depuis le haut de l'escalier et fut presque aussitôt suivie pas un bruit de coup et un cri étouffé de douleur. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils ? se demanda Felicity en sortant la trousse de premiers secours.

« Oliver devrait nous faire faire un stage en chirurgie ! Enfin, pas à moi, je n'arriverais pas à m'empêcher de vomir, mais à Diggle ça serait très utile ! Ils se sont moqués pour l'équipement de radio, mais là… »

Oliver semblait absolument furieux, si bien que la blonde rentra la tête dans ses épaules d'une manière totalement inconsciente. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état de rage et ça n'augurait rien qui vaille. Déjà qu'en temps normal il était compliqué de faire entendre raison à Oliver Queen, mais quand il était comme ça, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Felicity ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui opposait les deux amants.

_ Je me change et je vais à l'hôpital ! clama-t-il en arrachant ce qui restait de sa chemise et de sa veste.

De fait, il n'était déjà pas beaucoup vêtu mais là ça en devenait presque gênant. Felicity, en dépit de toute la gravité de la situation, ne put empêcher son regard de parcourir, non pas les habituelles courbes musclées de ses abdominaux, de ses pectoraux, de ses bras ni de ses hanches, mais bien des deux cuisses qui apparaissaient sous de larges trous dans son jean.

« Il est complètement foutu, songea-t-elle. Heureusement, il a les moyens de s'en acheter d'autres. Si seulement il pouvait se tourner, je pourrais voir… »

C'est à cet instant que le regard torve d'Oliver croisa le sien et que la jeune femme se reprit. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois !

_Tu as besoin de soins et tu dois surtout te reprendre ! s'impatienta Sarah en se mettant devant lui.

Minuscule et toute fine en comparaison à la masse musculaire de l'homme, elle ne se laissait pourtant pas impressionner le moins du monde. Oliver semblait au paroxysme de la colère.

_ J'ai besoin de réparer vos erreurs, cingla-t-il en arrachant sans plus de procès son jean.

Felicity savait qu'elle aurait dû détourner les yeux, voir se retourner complètement pour bien se couper de la scène. Pourquoi pas en pianotant sur son clavier ou en se faisant cuire un œuf, peu importe. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu Oliver Queen en boxer.

« J'étais sûre qu'il mettait des boxer ! Des caleçons ça aurait cassé tout, et les slips c'était inconcevable ! »

Elle n'eut besoin de personne pour se gifler, bien qu'elle le fît mentalement et dans le silence. Elle sentit presque la douleur cuisante sur ses joues qui étaient en feu, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

_ Parce que c'était une erreur pour John de te sauver la vie peut-être ? continua Sarah, ignorant totalement Felicity.

_ Elle n'a pas tiré pour tuer, répondit-il sèchement. Je ne serais plus là si ça avait été le cas. Elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps et moi aussi ! J'aurais pu la raisonner ! Elle ne me voulait pas de mal !

S'en fut trop pour Sarah qui tapa à nouveau dans sa blessure pour le faire réagir.

_ Pas de mal, hein ? Et ça ? C'est quoi ? C'est une balle, Oliver ! Et tu n'as même pas tenté de la désarmer ! Tu aurais pu le faire, je t'ai vu ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée le jeune homme s'immobilisa, un autre pantalon à la main. Hésitant, il se reprit après quelques instants. Sa voix était plus calme quand il parla à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'elle était brisée. Felicity sentit une irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Oliver Queen n'est pas du genre câlin.

Dommage…

_ Parce que je voulais que la décision vienne d'elle, murmura-t-il, le regard dans le vide pour ne pas croiser le leur. Je voulais la convaincre, pas lui faire plus de mal encore en me battant contre elle.

Sarah eut un large soupir et sentit la jalousie monter plus que jamais. Ecoeurée par l'attitude de son compagnon, elle se demanda un instant s'il l'était encore. Amère, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'enfuir. Elle décida qu'il était grand temps de le faire.

_ Donc pour l'épargner elle, tu l'aurais laissée te tuer, résuma-t-elle en s'éloignant de quelque pas, lui tournant le dos. Peu importe si nous, tous ceux qui tenons à toi, on t'avait perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sens si coupable que ça te rend égoïste à ce point ?

Oliver en avait assez. Cette conversation avait suffisamment duré et il était temps qu'elle cesse, pour le bien de tous. Tout était déjà allé bien trop loin ce soir ! Il allait répondre lorsque Sarah se retourna avec une rapidité redoutable. La piqûre qu'il sentit à la base de son cou fut la seule preuve que, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, on lui avait tiré dessus. Il s'effondra sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Felicity poussa un petit cri et se précipita au sol pour jauger de l'état d'Oliver. Avisant la fléchette de tranquillisant, elle l'ôta de la peau mais le produit était déjà entièrement passé dans le sang. Il était KO pour vingt bonnes minutes.

_ Mais… commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Sarah qui lui coupa la parole.

_ Dis à John de le soigner quand il arrivera. Ensuite, faites ce que vous pouvez pour lui faire retrouver son calme avant qu'il ne se montre en public. Moi, je n'ai visiblement plus ma place dans cette histoire !

Tournant les talons, elle partit comme une furie.

_ Sarah ! Sarah, attends !

Les appels de Felicity restèrent sans réponses. Posant à nouveau les yeux sur l'homme endormi, elle le retourna pour qu'il soit dans une position un peu plus confortable, bien que cela ne devait l'être qu'à moitié puisqu'il était presque nu contre le sol en béton. Avisant la plaie de son flanc, la blondinette s'affaira à la nettoyer en attendant que Diggle arrive.

Il lui était absolument impossible de porte à elle seule Oliver sur la table de soins…


	24. Chapter 24

_Deux suites pour le prix d'une puisque je suis généreuse aujourd'hui !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi !_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Oliver Queen ne reconnut pas immédiatement ce qui constituait son repère. Il lui fallut quelques battements de paupières pour revenir tout à fait à lui. Se redressant en position assise, il sentit la couverture glisser de son corps et s'étonna d'être presque nu, avant de se souvenir pourquoi. C'est alors qu'il avisa l'unique silhouette en face de lui, qui lui laissait le temps de se reprendre.

Il fut infiniment soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse ni de Sarah, ni de Diggle.

_ Tiens, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant une bouteille contenant de l'eau mélangée à une boisson énergétique. Tu auras besoin de forces si tu vas à l'hôpital.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, appréciant qu'elle ne le défie pas sur ses intentions. Il but lentement en sentant les derniers effets des narcotiques quitter son corps. Un coup de chance que les deux produits qu'on lui avait injectés à quelques heures d'intervalles ne soient pas incompatibles sans quoi il aurait pu faire une réaction grave. Sarah y avait-elle songé avant de lui tirer dessus avec une petite arbalète ? Amèrement, il en doutait.

_ Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il simplement.

_ Diggle était à l'hôpital mais il a dû partir. Une histoire avec Lyla, il n'a pas pu m'en dire plus. Pour Sarah…

_ Peu importe, coupa l'homme en se levant, ignorant volontairement le rouge qui monta aux joues de son assistante.

Dévouée, elle lui tendit un paquet de vêtements propres et intacts. Il les passa lentement et s'étonna du profond silence de sa compagne, d'ordinaire si volubile. C'est pourquoi il se sentit obligé de parler à sa place.

_ Si tu as des questions à me poser, tu peux y aller.

Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre.

_ Non. Je pense que de nous deux c'est plutôt toi qui as besoin de réponses.

Il la regarda longuement tout en enfilant son pantalon. Quand il fut présentable, elle passa son manteau et prit les clefs de sa voiture avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne comprit pas ses intentions et attendit qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était un peu trop perdu.

_ Je t'accompagne à l'hôpital, lança-t-elle d'un ton doux et évident. Tu n'as pas à faire ça tout seul.

Elle lui sourit et monta l'escalier. Docilement, il la suivit.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux. Felicity était très concentrée sur la route et trouva une place sitôt arrivés sur le parking. Coupant le moteur, elle le regarda et vit que les mains d'Oliver s'étaient mises à trembler. Sans réfléchir, elle posa la sienne dessus et prit contre les siens les doigts noueux et tendus. Un sourire fut tout ce qu'elle trouva pour le rassurer. Ca ne suffit pas.

_ Parles-moi…

Il eut un profond soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Oliver était au bord des larmes. Son cœur se fendit mais elle attendit qu'il se lance, consciente que le pousser ne servirait à rien. Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis la voix résonna, faible et hésitante.

_ Je… Ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire, murmura-t-il avant d'avoir un rire cynique. Si tant est qu'elle ne soit pas…

Il était incapable de le dire, mais elle avait parfaitement compris.

_ Un problème à la fois, dit-elle. Tâchons d'abord de voir comment elle, ensuite on se souciera de ton discours. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera éveillée de toute façon.

Ca sonnait tellement mal formulé ainsi mais il ne releva pas. Oliver tenta de se reprendre, il libéra ses mains et agrippa la poignée de la portière mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. L'instant d'après, il fondait sur elle pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Felicity ne réagit pas immédiatement mais, quand elle comprit finalement, elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui ne risquait pas de lui faire mal au vu de la taille ridicule de ses biceps.

Mais c'est le geste qui compte…

Après une durée qu'elle ne saurait déterminer, l'homme finit par s'arracher d'elle et essuya ses yeux. Il se racla plusieurs fois la gorge puis secoua son visage pour achever de se remettre les idées en place. Ensuite, il se tourna vers la portière qu'il enclencha.

_ Merci Felicity, furent ses seuls mots avant de se lever et de sortir.

La blonde resta interdite, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« J'ai eu un câlin d'Oliver ! J'ai eu un câlin d'Oliver ! » chantonnait une voix dans sa tête qu'elle fit taire sèchement.

Elle se demanda un instant si elle était censée le suivre ou non puis elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait. D'un mouvement ample, elle alla pour se lever après avoir ouvert sa portière. Elle avait juste oublié de détacher sa ceinture et se trouva stupidement toujours assise. Pestant contre elle-même, elle fit les choses correctement et trottina jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital après avoir fermé sa voiture à clef.

Oliver était toujours à l'accueil et il conversait à voix basse avec un infirmier visiblement obtus. La jeune femme se dit qu'il était temps qu'il arrive parce qu'Oliver semblait sur le point de lui arracher la langue pour la lui faire avaler. Elle fila contre lui et lança un regard désespéré à l'infirmier, plus réceptif d'un coup.

_ Alors ? dit-elle d'une voix faussement angoissée, regardant tour à tour les deux hommes.

Oliver était trop agacé pour s'étonner de son manège et elle se demanda comment il parvint à répondre tant ses mâchoires étaient serrées.

_ Il ne veut rien dire.

L'infirmier devait avoir un semblant d'instinct de survie puisqu'il recula sous le ton employé. Felicity ne se démonta pas.

_ Ecoutez, dit-elle en avisant son badge. Larry… Il faut absolument que je sache comment va ma cousine ! On s'est disputées et elle est partie fâchée. Ensuite, on a entendu des coups de feu et les sirènes. Le temps d'arriver sur place et elle était déjà partie. Les policiers nous ont retenu depuis, insistant pour prendre ma déposition puisque le seul témoin s'était enfui. Mais je n'ais rien vu ! Il a fallu que je leur répète encore et encore… Vous devez comprendre mon fiancé, il est aussi nerveux que moi. Je vous en prie Larry, dites-moi qu'elle va bien.

Oliver fut scotché par se prestation, suffisamment pour ne pas relever le fait qu'elle l'avait désigné comme son fiancé. L'infirmier, quant à lui, semblait beaucoup plus enclin à les aider. Il leur demanda un instant pour aller se renseigner. Felicity le regarda partir avant de fixer Oliver.

_ Tu… commença-t-il et il dut s'y reprendre pour continuer. Tu as considérablement progressé sur tes excuses…

Elle rosit de plaisir et lui fit un clin d'œil entendu, sans rien ajouter puisque l'infirmier revenait.

_ Votre cousine a eu beaucoup de chance, dit-il. Elle vient de sortir de chirurgie et ils ont pu extraire la balle et réparer les dégâts. Ah d'ailleurs, agent ?

Un uniforme apparu dans leur champ de vision et Felicity dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de soupirer de soulagement quand son collègue Lance le rejoignit.

_ Voici la balle, annonça l'infirmier en tentant un sac de plastique. Ces personnes sont de la famille de la victime.

_ Vraiment, grinça Lance.

Pendant un instant, les échanges de regards furent intenses entre eux trois.

_ Je vais prendre leur déposition, annonça le collègue de Lance mais il intervint.

_ Non, je vais m'en charger. Rentre au poste et donne ça à la balistique.

Haussant les épaules, l'homme partit sans demander son reste.

_ Vous venez ? lança Quentin d'un ton pincé. Je vous emmène voir votre…

_ Cousine, précisa Felicity.

_ Votre cousine, reprit-il pour la forme.

_ Nous vous suivons, annonça Oliver, indifférent à leur couverture.

Ils se mirent en marche en silence. Une fois arrivés dans le bon service, Felicity profita qu'Oliver entre dans la chambre d'Alice pour prendre Lance à part.

_ Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer, mais il s'agit d'une affaire impliquant notre ami commun, murmura-t-elle d'un ton entendu.

Pas naïf, le policier lui lança un regard torve.

_ Je ne m'en étais pas douté, miss Smoack, ironisa-t-il. D'où le témoin qui s'est enfui je présume.

_ Exactement, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Et Queen ?

Elle hésita puis trouva la formulation la plus laconique qu'elle puisse.

_ Il est impliqué aussi. Il connaît la victime.

_ Ma fille n'était pas mêlée à toutes ces histoires ? Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta Quentin, résolu à ne pas obtenir plus de réponses.

_ Elle n'est pas blessée, répondit Felicity en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas aller bien.

Mais pour d'autres raisons qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

_ D'accord, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. Prévenez la victime qu'elle est votre cousine, histoire d'être au diapason quand je repasserai demain.

Elle hocha la tête avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Il avait fait quelques pas quand il se retourna, avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_ Au fait, félicitations pour vos « fiançailles » avec Queen, targua-t-il.

Rouge, la blondinette s'empressa de rectifier.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'était juste pour qu'il le laisse venir la voir avec moi !

Lance ne put s'empêcher de sourire, aussi amusé que blasé.

_ J'avais compris, miss Smoack. J'avais compris.

_ Evidemment, murmura-t-elle alors il reprenait son chemin.

Quand il eut disparu au coin du couloir, elle leva les yeux au ciel en se répétant qu'elle était une idiote. Ensuite, elle hésita puis conclut que rester plantée au milieu du service de chirurgie allait attirer plus de questions qu'autre chose. Elle rejoignit donc Oliver dans la chambre. Il était assis aux côtés de la blessée qui dormait profondément. Felicity prit place un peu plus loin, se sentant de trop.

La longue attente commença.


	25. Chapter 25

_Merci pour les commentaires !_

_Voici deux suites ! _

_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, tu sais ?

Sarah gratifia sa sœur d'un sourire triste. C'était bien la meilleure !

_ Ca te fera du bien d'en parler… Alors quoi ? Ca s'est mal passé au Verdant ce soir ? Quelqu'un t'a cherché des crosses ?

Laurel avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours la voir telle qu'elle était avant de disparaître. C'était comme si elle ne voulait pas savoir qu'elle était parfaitement capable de mettre en charpie quiconque lui « chercherait des crosses ». En un sens, c'était touchant. En un autre, c'était agaçant !

_ Non.

_ C'est… Oliver alors ? lança Laurel tout en redoutant la réponse.

Elle faisait de gros efforts pour accepter la situation mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour se retrouver en leurs présences à tous les deux. Néanmoins, elle prenait sur elle pour aider sa petite sœur… Si toutefois celle-ci daignait aligner plus de deux mots à la fois !

_ Ecoutes, tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux. Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas.

_ Tu mens toujours aussi mal, observa sa frangine avec philosophie.

_ Je fais ce que je peux !

Son indignation lui valut un autre sourire, sincère celui-là, puis un câlin. Preuve s'il le fallait que Sarah n'allait pas bien. Laurel voulut redoubler d'efforts mais elle comprit que c'était inutile. A défaut de mieux, elle alla chercher de la glace dans le freezer et deux grosses cuillères. Ensuite, elle se cala contre sa petite sœur sur le canapé et regarda avec elle un championnat de poker.

Elle se souvint rapidement qu'elle détestait ça…

Oliver n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son esprit s'était déconnecté par instants mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'était reposé. Ankylosé, il profita des premiers rayons de soleil pour se lever et bouger un peu ses épaules endolories sans faire de bruit. Quand il s'étira, la blessure de son flanc le fit grimacer mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il avait connu bien pire douleur et, pour le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Un jour, sans doute, son corps réclamerait le prix de tout ce qu'il lui imposait. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore venu. Il n'en avait pas le temps.

Felicity s'était endormie contre la table de la chambre dans un équilibre si précaire que s'en aurait presque été comique. Nul doute qu'elle serait encore plus ankylosée que lui au réveil, voir même qu'elle aurait un torticolis. Il lui en serait redevable pour un massage… Si seulement il avait su masser ! Alice avait bien tenté de le lui apprendre mais elle avait fini par renoncer. Ses mains à elle étaient magiques quant les siennes étaient trop fortes et malhabiles. Felicity aurait eu besoin de leurs soins appliqués…

Depuis une bonne heure à présent, cette dernière s'était mise à ronfler joyeusement et, à présent, un léger filet de bave s'écoulait de sa bouche. Oliver ne put contenir un sourire triste ni quelques battements émus de son cœur. Felicity avait été la seule à le comprendre la nuit dernière. Sans elle, il n'aurait pas su, pas pu s'en sortir. Et même en cet instant, sa seule présence l'assurait d'un élément familier et positif. S'il avait pu se le permettre, il lui aurait dit combien elle comptait pour lui, mais s'aurait été une erreur. Ils étaient déjà bien trop proches, tous le savaient…

Oliver soupira puis s'adonna à la contemplation de la ville qui était sienne depuis sa naissance, cherchant du réconfort dans les silhouettes familières des buildings. Mais c'était l'absence criante d'une partie d'entre eux qui le frappa et il songea malgré lui au tremblement de terre. Du tremblement de terre, son esprit chemina vers Malcolm Merlyn, puis vers son fils. Le visage de Tommy agonisant dans ses bras passa devant ses yeux qu'il détourna aussitôt.

Il resta interdit de croiser ceux d'Alice qui était réveillée.

_ Alice, murmura-t-il sans oser approcher ni croire le soulagement qui affluait dans ses veines. Comment te sens-tu ?

La jeune femme hésita puis elle avala sa salive plusieurs fois. Oliver comprit que sa gorge la brûlait après l'intubation et il lui servit un verre d'eau. Elle le prit sans détacher son regard de lui, incertaine. Toute animosité semblait avoir disparu pourtant. Elle but à grandes gorgées puis lui rendit le verre. Il n'osait croire à la chance, simple mais extrême, de la savoir sauvée.

_ Merci…

Il avait le dos tourné pour ranger le verre mais il entendit clairement ce mot. Fermant les yeux, il remercia le ciel de la grâce qu'elle lui faisait. Puis il se retourna doucement, ne sachant trop que dire. Elle finit par le prendre en pitié et lui sourire.

_ Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était si incongru qu'il s'entendit rire, mais vraiment cette fois. Ensuite, il revint s'asseoir à son chevet, incapable de la quitter des yeux. Ses mains avancèrent pour prendre la sienne mais elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres, hésitant toujours.

_ C'est sans importance, dit-il très ému. Et toi ? Comment te sens tu ?

Elle alla pour se redresser mais renonça au vu de la douleur que son mouvement produisit. Elle respira difficilement pendant quelques instants puis revint à lui. Oliver était plus tendu que jamais.

_ J'ai connu mieux, mais il semblerait que ça ira, murmura-t-elle, rassurante.

Elle le regardait toujours et il se sentit flancher.

_ Oh Alice, je suis tellement désolé ! Je…

Il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle sourit et avança un peu sa main pour l'encourager à la prendre. Il ne se fit pas prier.

_ C'est moi qui t'ait tiré dessus, rappela-t-elle sur un ton tout à fait normal, comme s'ils échangeaient des banalités. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

_ Tu avais tous les droits de m'en vouloir, coupa-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux et se crispa. Il redouta la suite mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle souffla, dans un murmure inquiet ?

_ Et toi, tu dois me prendre pour une folle…

Il comprit qu'elle avait peur que ce soit le cas et pressa plus fort ses doigts contre les siens.

_ Pas du tout, assura-t-il en se redressant pour croiser son regard. Je comprends que tu aies été confuse… Toute cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Alice…

Elle lui sourit tristement et répondit d'un ton parfaitement détaché.

_ Je crois que je le vois. Ca fait quatre fois que tu t'excuses, observa-t-elle.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre comment elle avait compté et continua sur sa lancée.

_ Ca ne sera jamais assez.

Elle le regarda un moment puis détourna les yeux avant de lui demander, toujours avec le même détachement. On aurait presque dit une amnésique tant la situation semblait lui être distante, sauf qu'elle se souvenait de lui et de leur passé. Elle semblait simplement avoir oublié de le haïr et occulté toute la douleur qui se tenait entre eux deux, comme le profond des fossé.

Il redouta des dommages à cause de la blessure, peut-être une atteinte au cerveau ? Après tout, il avait lu dans le dossier que son poumon avait été touché. L'oxygène lui aurait-il manqué ? Se pouvait-il que le traumatisme de leur passé lui ait causé une sorte de choc ? Il avait tant de fois cru perdre son esprit au gré des évènements et des drames et il réalisa que, sans elle, sans cette femme dont il serrait la main et qu'il avait trahi plus que nulle, sans Alice, il n'aurait jamais retrouvé le chemin vers lui-même. Il se serait perdu et n'aurait jamais eu l'opportunité de corriger ses erreurs et celles de son père.

Trop absorbé par son angoisse, Oliver ne songea ni à la fatigue ni aux médicaments.

_ Tu me présentes ton amie ?

Oliver mit quelques instants à comprendre. En fait, il fallut qu'il entende Felicity s'excuser de les interrompre pour se souvenir de sa présence. Ses yeux passant de l'une à l'autre, il s'exécuta en se raclant la gorge.

_ Oui… Hum. Felicity, voici Alice. Alice, voici Felicity. C'est une très bonne amie à moi.

Alice sourit poliment et fixa la blonde qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

_ Enchantée, murmura platement cette dernière. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, l'autre jour, sur les docks. Heureusement que vous visez bien au couteau, parce qu'il est passé juste à côté de mes yeux...

Alice fouilla sa mémoire un moment pour se souvint. Elle conserva son sourire avenant.

_ Avec plaisir, dit-elle. Ces types n'avaient pas l'air très fréquentables.

Felicity chercha quelques instants puis trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

_ Bon, je crois que la cafétéria sera ouverte maintenant qu'il fait jour… Je vais aller me cherche un bon café. Vous voulez quelque chose ? Un café ? Des chocolats ? Un ours en peluche ?

« UN OURS EN PELUCHE ? Nan mais t'es pas bien ma fille ! ».

Alice eut un hoquet de rire puis elle s'agrippa les côtes.

_ Non merci, répondit-elle en se retenant de rire à nouveau.

Felicity sortit sous le regard noir d'Oliver et se fustigea toute seule comme une grande à peine eut-elle fermé la porte. Elle décida qu'un café ne suffirait pas et qu'il lui en faudrait au moins deux pour stimuler suffisamment son cerveau et ne plus dire des bêtises pareilles. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une pointe d'humidité sur sa joue. Elle essuya machinalement avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de bave.

« Oh non ! Faites que je n'ai pas ronflé devant Oliver… ».


	26. Chapter 26

_On approche très sérieusement de la fin, je vous préviens les loulous ! En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours !_

_ Tu peux me redonner un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît ?

_ Bien sûr !

Oliver s'empressa de s'exécuter avec une sollicitude trop poussée. Fatiguée, Alice le regarda faire avec un élan de lassitude.

_ Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de boire à nouveau, lentement.

Elle lui rendit le verre qu'il rangea mais sans revenir s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Il semblait plus gêné que jamais. Après un moment, ce fut elle qui brisa le silence, imaginant aisément ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de celui qui avait été son amant.

_ Je l'aime bien. Elle est rigolote.

_ Oui, répondit Oliver avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Mais dis-moi, tu as combien de blondes ? Histoire que je ne fasse pas de gaffes…

Il la vit lui faire un clin d'œil, il n'en revint pas.

_ Elles se connaissent, Felicity et Sarah, fut sa seule réponse.

Elle s'amusa de son air penaud.

_ Tu as toujours été un séducteur… Et tu aimais bien les blondes.

Alice lança un coup d'œil à sa tignasse devenue roux foncé après maintes colorations. Elle regarda un moment une mèche prise entre ses doigts… Décidément, cette conversation était surréaliste. Il se reprit pour régler une bonne fois pour toutes les choses. Il avait tant de questions et il avait tant de réponses à apporter. Il s'efforça de commencer quelque part et surtout pas par ses capacités à séduire.

_ Alice, nous devons parler. Je tiens à t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait.

Elle leva la main pour le faire taire, indulgente plus que de raison. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Oliver Queen était certain de n'avoir absolument pas mérité une telle indulgence.

_ Je crois que j'ai compris. A présent que j'ai les idées claires, je me souviens de nos dernières conversations, avant… Tout ça. Et au final je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Tu as fait ce que tu devais pour retrouver les tiens. Je ne peux pas te blâmer d'avoir suivi mes conseils.

Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, les fouillant en quête de mensonge, de colère, de quelque chose ! Il n'y trouva que tendresse et lassitude. C'était troublant. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir Alice baisser les armes ainsi, mais il était vrai qu'elle avait dû être pas mal chamboulée par les évènements. Elle ne serait plus celle qu'il avait connue, et lui aussi avait changé après tout.

_ Mais toi… commença-t-il et elle l'interrompit à nouveau.

_ Moi, tu ne pouvais pas me sauver, résuma-t-elle. Je n'avais pas de place dans ta future vie et j'imagine que tu n'avais pas le moyen de m'emmener avec toi. Ca aurait soulevé trop de questions. De toute façon, Olovian, je t'arrête de suite, je ne t'aurais jamais suivie.

Il ne comprenait pas et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle prit son temps pour répondre, rassemblant ses idées pour finalement les formuler avec une extrême simplicité. Jamais encore elle n'avait dit ces mots à haute voix.

_ J'étais en mission dans la Bratva, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne saisissait toujours pas, elle poursuivit.

_ J'étais infiltrée dans la mafia, pour faire tomber certains de ses capitaines. Ceux qui étaient responsables de la mort de mon frère.

L'homme dut s'asseoir tant la nouvelle le sonna. Il eut beau chercher, il ne parvenait pas à recoller les morceaux du puzzle à l'aune de cette révélation. Il ne s'était douté de rien, absolument rien. Il eut même du mal à se faire à l'idée.

_ Après son meurtre, reprit-elle, douloureusement. J'ai été contactée par les services secrets français et j'ai appris que la Bratva recrutait régulièrement des gens avec mon profil. Mes connaissances bancaires et linguistiques sont très utiles pour des trafiquants de cette envergure.

Elle avait les yeux baissés et était très amère. Il se retint de l'interrompre. Elle finit par poursuivre.

_ C'était risqué, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Cela faisait un an que j'étais sous couverture quand je t'ai rencontré.

Oliver cherchait toujours à comprendre mais il écoutait avec attention. Il renonça après un moment, se contentant de demander la suite.

_ Comment es-tu sortie ?

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis elle se lança.

_ Après ta… Mort. J'ai été promue et rappelée sur la frontière européenne de la Russie. J'ai alors eu accès à beaucoup de rouages dans l'organisation. Après deux mois de préparation, nous avons pu faire tomber un pan entier de la Bratva. Ensuite, tu penses bien qu'on m'a placée sous protection. J'ai été totalement coupée du monde pendant des mois, mais je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre puisqu'on m'a envoyée sur l'île de Mayotte.

Comme il ne semblait pas le savoir, elle précisa, pour la forme. Ca n'avait plus d'importance à présent…

_ C'est un département français. Une île à l'est de la côte africaine. Enfin bref. J'y suis restée tranquillement le temps qu'on me construise une nouvelle identité et tout le tintouin. J'ai essayé de me reconstruire après tout ce que j'avais fait, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne parvenais pas à me pardonner de t'avoir tué.

Ce fut à elle de chercher sa main à présent et de l'étreindre avec ferveur. Aux coins de ses yeux, des lames jaillirent, trop longtemps retenues.

_ Je m'en voulais tellement… J'étais persuadée de t'avoir trahi et…

_ Arrête, coupa-t-il. Je t'en prie, surtout pas ça…

Il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça. Elle lui sourit tristement et acquiesça. Après quelques instants, elle reprit son récit.

_ Je suis tombée par hasard sur un magazine qui parlait de ce chef d'affaire rescapé d'une île et qui se battait pour diriger la société familiale. Il y avait une photo, et…

Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement mais c'était pénible. Quand elle renifla, Oliver chercha partout pour trouver un mouchoir. En désespoir de cause, il lui ramena le rouleau de papier toilette. Elle eut un petit rire et le remercia avant de se moucher bruyamment. Il lui fallut du temps pour reprendre la parole.

_ Je ne pouvais pas le croire, alors je me suis montée la tête sur la Bratva et un double et…

_ Chut, coupa Oliver. Peu importe comment, tu es là à présent.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et la prit dans ses bras avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Elle s'abandonna contre lui avec soulagement. C'était comme si leurs corps se reconnaissaient et savouraient ces retrouvailles. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, avant qu'une quinte de toux ne la prenne et les contraigne à s'arracher l'un à l'autre. Elle se moucha une bonne fois pour toute et voulut parler, mais ses paupières s'affaissaient. Elle était épuisée.

_ Tu dois te reposer, lança-t-il en lui serrant la main. Il faut vraiment que tu dormes.

_ Restes avec moi, souffla-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

Il alla pour s'asseoir mais elle le suppliait du regard. Il sourit.

_ Tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesça et se décala un peu. Il s'allongea sur le flanc, ignorant le pincement de sa plaie. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule et se lova contre lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'endormit avant même d'entendre son murmure.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici.

Oliver sourit en entendant son souffle s'apaiser. Sans le réaliser, il sombra à son tour. Lorsque Felicity revint et les trouva l'un contre l'autre, elle sentit un déchirement mais se fustigea de sa naïveté. Combien de fois encore allait-elle laisser Oliver Queen lui briser le cœur ?


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjour à tous. Désolée, vraiment, pour l'attente mais je viens de décrocher un poste et je déménage dans trois jours… Voici donc une petite suite. Je compte encore mettre une scène après celle là puis laisser la fiction en suspens. Je ne veux pas écrire à la va vite alors que mon esprit est ailleurs. Si j'en ai le temps, je la poursuivrais ensuite. Sinon, j'aurais déjà été très heureuse de partager cette aventure avec vous. _

_Voici donc une légère suite avant l'épilogue. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

Une semaine avait passé et chaque jour avait apporté son lot de mensonges et de faux semblants.

Lorsque l'officier Lance repassa le lendemain de la fusillade, c'est une Alice fatiguée qui répondit sommairement à ses questions sous le regard nerveux d'Oliver, prêt à intervenir à tout instant. La « cousine » officielle, Felicity, ne savait pas bien que faire au milieu de ce tableau et elle serrait maladroitement la main d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui avait partagé avec Oliver plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

La blonde avait beau s'armer de patience et se répéter qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être, son corps tout entier transpirer la jalousie et la colère. Pourtant, elle conserva un calme relatif et présenta à Quentin Lance de faux documents attestant de sa fausse parenté. Le policier se contenta de les classer dans le dossier, en annexe histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Il prit la déposition sommaire qui ne lui donnait guère de chances de trouver celui qui avait tiré sur la jeune femme.

Tout aurait pu en rester ça si, un jour plus tard, soit deux jours après la fusillade, un agent de la DGSE ne s'était pas présenté à l'hôpital avec une mine aussi sombre que mystérieuse. Il avait chassé Felicity et Oliver de la chambre, en dépit de leurs protestations. Ce fut avec un regard torve qu'il fixa Felicity quand une infirmière la présenta comme la cousine de la patiente. Il ne dit rien avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre et de s'entretenir longuement avec Alice.

La jeune femme était très fatiguée et eut du mal à trouver des mensonges crédibles. Nerveusement, Oliver la vit peiner, se reprendre et s'embrouiller alors que l'agent, notant implacablement le moindre détail, perçait progressivement à jour ses mensonges.

_ Oliver, murmura Diggle qui les avait rejoint. Si elle lui parle de tes liens avec la Bratva…

Les regards, lourds, que s'échangèrent les trois compères répondirent pour eux.

Finalement, l'agent finit par ressortir et il partit sans un mot. A ses visiteurs qui se précipitèrent pour la rejoindre, Alice assura avec calme que tout allait bien. Ensuite, elle sombra dans un sommeil épuisé. Oliver consentit pour la première fois à quitter l'hôpital, les arguments de Felicity ayant fait mouche.

_ Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu commences sérieusement à sentir mauvais… Et il serait temps que tu dormes sans quoi c'est toi qui va finir dans un lit d'hôpital.

Diggle avait enfoncé le clou, à voix basse pour que personne ne les entende.

_ N'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as été blessé par balles récemment…

_ Accessoirement, il faudrait que tu manges ! Comment veux-tu entretenir tes si gros muscles sans manger ?

Oliver avait regardé ses deux compagnons et soupiré.

_ D'accord, je vais me nourrir et me laver. Mais ensuite, il faut que j'aille voir Sarah. Je pensais qu'elle viendrait ici, mais…

Depuis leur altercation, il avait bien tenté de la rappeler, mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Finalement, agacé, il avait remis à plus tard une explication qui pourtant ne souffrait guère l'attente. Ses priorités avaient simplement changées. Il se demanda comment il allait expliquer cela à sa compagne… L'était-elle encore d'ailleurs ?

Ses résolutions ne purent rien contre le sommeil qui le faucha à peine fut-il sorti de la douche. C'est pourquoi, l'homme ne remarqua pas le bref passage de Thea qui s'inquiétait de lui. Il ne vit pas qu'elle avait clairement repérée sa blessure. D'autres explications s'annonçaient et avec elles un nouveau flot de mensonges.

On peut comprendre que l'homme fut si fatigué…


	28. Chapter 28

_Voilà voilà les amis ! Merci à tous de m'avoir lue et d'avoir partagé vos avis. Ca a été très enrichissant et ça me donne bien l'envie de continuer. _

_Pour le moment, toutefois, entre le déménagement et le nouveau travail, je préfère ne pas poursuivre directement parce que je ne pourrais poster que de manière anarchique et que ce ne serait pas confortable pour vous comme pour moi. Je vous avoue toutefois que j'ai encore plein d'idées et qu'il est fort probable qu'Alice et toute la troupe reviennent dans une seconde fiction. _

_Je préfère me laisser le temps de l'écrire avant de la poster. Mais je ne vous promets rien. _

_En tous les cas, merci encore à vous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fin ou comment vous voyez la suite. Ca sera apprécié. _

_Sans plus attendre donc, je vous livre la fin de cette fiction qui est, sans doute, _to be continued_…_

**Epilogue**

_ C'est littéralement parfait, Felicity. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

La blondinette souriait à Alice avec, toujours, cette pointe de jalousie dans le regard. Il fallait dire que sa complicité avec Oliver semblait si naturelle et complète qu'elle en devenait agaçante, et pas uniquement pour la jeune femme. Diggle aussi observait leur relation fusionnelle d'un œil attentif. Après tout, il ne savait pas grand-chose de la française et rechignait à lui accordait sa confiance, même si son « patron » l'avait fait sans condition.

Felicity s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour trouver le loft dans un délai si court. Encore heureux qu'il lui plaisait. Elle ne se lancerait pas à nouveau dans des recherches immobilières pour ses beaux yeux, ni pour ceux du beau justicier… Elle avait déjà été bien gentille de le faire une première fois.

_ Contente que ça te plaise, dit-elle en ne mentant qu'à moitié.

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un long regard avant qu'Oliver n'arrive en portant trois énormes sacs. Il sembla lui aussi ravi par l'endroit, savamment meublé et dont le loyer était d'un montant affreusement élevé. Mais le loft offrait sécurité et discrétion, deux qualités indispensables dans cette situation.

_ Je sens qu'on sera très bien ici, assura le jeune homme avant de poser son fardeau et d'avancer un peu.

S'il ne remarqua pas que son « assistante » avait tiqué, Alice n'en manqua pas une miette. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se promettant de sermonner un peu Oliver sur le sujet. S'il ne le faisait pas consciemment, il jouait beaucoup avec les nerfs de son amie et, un jour ou l'autre, il finirait bien par le regretter.

Pour l'heure, il se contentait de faire le tour du loft en acquiesçant de la tête, satisfait. Alice reprit la parole comme Felicity semblait incapable de le faire.

_ Parce que tu comptes squatter ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Depuis une semaine, ils partageaient la même chambre d'hôtel, mais c'était plus pour des raisons pratiques que sentimentales. A sa sortie de l'hôpital, la blessée restait encore faible et avait besoin d'aide pour le quotidien. Oliver, qui s'était sérieusement fâché avec Sarah, avait sauté sur l'occasion pour rester avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas retourner au manoir où l'ambiance était toujours glaciale avec sa mère, il respectait l'espace de Sarah et lui avait laissé leur repère. Pendant un temps, il avait songé à dormir sous le Verdant, mais cela risquait d'attirer l'attention de Théa.

Pragmatique, il avait pris sa décision sans en informer sa petite troupe. Grave erreur…

_ Tu es toujours convalescente que je sache, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

_ Et toi, tu n'as toujours pas parlé à Sarah, reprocha Alice.

Mais l'homme n'y prêta pas attention, disparaissant à l'autre bout du logement. Alice en profita pour se tourner vers Felicity.

_ Désolée, dit-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait prévu de rester…

_ Oh, mais Oliver fait ce qu'il veut, railla la jeune femme. Oliver fait toujours ce qu'il veut… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait soudainement.

Felicity allait se détourner mais Alice posa une main sur son épaule pour la retenir. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et figea la blonde sur place par la sincérité de ses propos.

_ Oliver est un idiot. Et tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Sache seulement qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'aimera jamais.

_ Ca ne me regarde pas, bafouilla la geekette mais Alice la coupa, impatiente.

_ Si, ça te regarde. Alors je préfère mettre les choses au clair. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera ou ne fera pas avec Sarah, mais sache qu'il tient à toi. Vraiment. Même s'il est trop borné pour le reconnaître et trop idiot pour le montrer correctement.

Felicity rougit comme rarement et Alice lui sourit avec autant d'amusement que de compassion. Revenant sur ses pas, le principal intéressé arriva sur ces entrefaites.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous complotez toutes les deux ? demanda-t-il avec humour.

Mais Alice en décida autrement.

_ Je disais à Felicity qu'elle a tout à fait raison de fantasmer sur toi parce que tu es le meilleur amant que j'ai connu. Toutes les femmes devraient avoir la chance de passer entre tes bras au moins une fois dans leur vie. Jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à n'en choisir qu'une. Et elle aura de la chance.

L'effet fut immédiat et, pour une fois, Oliver rougit autant que Felicity qui s'empressa de s'éclipser.

_ Je dois filer au bureau, mentit-elle en remettant son manteau précipitamment et gauchement. Je vous laisse vous installer. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose…

Avec un temps de retard, la blonde se dit qu'elle était _vraiment_ trop gentille.

_ A plus tard ! dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Après qu'elle eut refermé la porte sur elle, Oliver gronda avec force.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas de dire ça ?

Alice, plantée sur ses deux jambes, ne se laissa pas impressionner pour deux sous.

_ Et toi, ça ne va pas de balancer que tu t'installes avec moi comme ça ?

L'homme ne comprenait vraiment pas, s'en était comique.

_ Tu ne veux pas que je reste ? demanda-t-il, à côté de la plaque.

_ Ca n'est pas la question, répondit-elle sans l'aider. Oliver, il va falloir que tu fasses un choix une bonne fois pour toute. Tu ne peux laisser traîner les choses comme ça, ce n'est pas fair-play.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

Alice soupira et marcha jusqu'au canapé. La conversation s'annonçait longue. L'homme ne jugea pas bon de l'imiter. Elle s'agaçait d'être toujours si fatiguée mais se souvint qu'elle avait failli mourir. Elle devait se forcer à la patience et savourer sa chance. Les médecins avaient bien insistés là-dessus.

_ Je parle de tes déboires sentimentaux, Oliver, annonça-t-elle d'un ton évident. Et « déboire » semble être le terme tout indiqué…

L'homme se renfrogna. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu d'aborder ce sujet dans un futur proche. C'était sans compter sur le talent inné de la française pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

_ Je ne pense vraiment pas que ça te regarde, tenta-t-il pour se dérober mais un long regard inquisiteur finit par le convaincre qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

Soupirant, vaincu, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Alice goûta cette première victoire.

_ Il est inutile de me le faire remarquer, murmura-t-il les yeux baissés. Je crois que je suis pire que jamais en la matière… Je ferais mieux d'arrêter tout bonnement de fréquenter des gens, ça sera plus simple.

Sous son masque fatigué, c'était du désespoir qui pointait. Et, ça, Alice pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Elle-même avait renoncé à aimer depuis bien longtemps et le jeune homme était le seul pour qui elle faisait exception. Bien malgré elle, soit dit en passant. Mais peu importe. Il n'était pas question d'elle cette fois. On lui avait déjà accordé bien trop d'attentions à son goût ces derniers temps. Elle était redevable à nombre de gens. Et elle savait comment payer sa dette, au moins pour l'une d'entre elle…

C'est pourquoi elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son nouveau colocataire avant de proposer.

_ Tu veux mon avis ?

Il releva les yeux pour croiser les siens. Il semblait aussi hésitant que tenté, alors elle précisa le fond de sa pensée.

_ Mais attention, il sera sans concession ni faux semblants. Tu n'aimeras probablement pas tout ce que je vais dire.

Bien que sur la défensive, l'homme finit par accepter d'un mouvement de tête. Alice rassembla ses idées avant de se lancer. Finalement, les mots sortirent avec facilité, probablement parce qu'elle le connaissait bien. Et qu'elle avait compris depuis un moment plus de choses que lui.

C'est fou comme on peut être aveugle quand il s'agit de soit…

_ Le problème, Oliver, n'est pas de savoir avec qui tu veux être mais plutôt qui tu veux être, toi.

Attentif, il ne dit rien et l'invita à poursuivre d'un froncement de sourcils.

_ Sarah te voit comme celui que tu es en ce moment. Parce qu'elle sait d'où tu viens et ce que tu as traversé. Elle a vécu pas mal de choses elle aussi et pour une part elle a partagé ton exil. Elle est donc la seule à pouvoir pleinement comprendre le côté sombre que tu gardes au fond de toi et qui ne te quittera jamais. Quand tu es avec elle, c'est cet Oliver là que tu vois se refléter dans ses yeux.

Il garda à nouveau le silence, alors elle continua.

_ Avec sa sœur, Laurel, c'est l'ancien toi qui ressurgit. Celui d'avant l'île et de tout le reste. Ca a dû être séduisant un temps de retrouver celui-là, surtout quant tu es revenu et que tu as été concrètement confronté au fossé qui sépare le passé et le présent. Mais je crois que tu as compris que c'était impossible. Pas à cause de ton ami, celui qui est mort…

_ Tommy, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

_ Oui, Tommy. Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en se remémorant leurs longues discutions à l'hôtel.

Quand on est coincée avec une blessée, il faut bien trouver des occupations peu fatigantes. Et puis, le jeune homme avait tant gardé pour lui depuis des années qu'il avait eut besoin de se confier et il semblait qu'elle était la seule avec qui il se sentait relativement à l'aise pour le faire. Elle n'avait surtout pas réfréné ses élans.

Plus que tout autre, peut-être, elle savait que ce qui reste dans le cœur peut le faire exploser…

_ Avec Laurel, c'est donc impossible, résuma-t-elle. Parce que le jeune homme insouciant et inconséquent d'alors est mort depuis longtemps.

Amer, l'homme acquiesça sans répondre. Alice enchaîna.

_ Ne reste donc plus qu'une solution…

Elle lui laissa quelques instants pour que l'évidence fasse son chemin en lui. D'ailleurs, il finit par parler, bien qu'il semblait redouter que verbaliser les choses leur donne plus de poids. Plus de réalité. Comme si l'ignorer jusqu'à présent repoussait l'échéance.

_ Toi, murmura-t-il avec une telle tendresse qu'elle en resta stupéfaite.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et ôta sa main de la sienne, comme si ce contact l'avait brusquement brûlée. Interdite, elle chercha à lire dans ses yeux la plaisanterie qu'il faisait, mais elle n'y trouva qu'une sincérité perdue. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, le temps de rejeter le fol espoir qui, le traître, forçait le passage en elle. Mais elle coupa court à tout ça. Ca n'avait pas le moindre sens, ni la moindre chance. Leur histoire n'avait jamais vraiment existé. Elle n'existerait jamais.

Elle n'était que l'antalgique qui masque la souffrance, pas le baume qui répare et apaise définitivement. Comment pouvait-il ne pas le voir ?

Péniblement, elle finit par articuler.

_ Mais non… Non… Felicity.

Ce fut à son tour d'être pris au dépourvu. Comme deux idiots, ils se fixèrent un moment en chien de fusil. Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole, comme pour chercher à forcer la réalité, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une autre fuite.

_ Mes sentiments pour toi sont réels, décréta-t-il. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à nouveau je crois…

Il se mettait à nu et c'était là un effort dont elle avait parfaitement conscience. Mais il fallait qu'elle le repousse, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Lécher les blessures de l'autre ne permet que de négliger les siennes. Ca vous donne un but, une raison temporaire de tenir le coup, mais ça n'apporte pas la moindre guérison. Au contraire, on peut s'user à deux à tenter de sauver l'autre sans penser à soit.

Un nageur blessé ne peut ramener un noyé sur la berge. Il faut des bras solides pour porter…

_ Ce n'est pas la question, s'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Par contre, avec Felicity, tu entr'aperçois celui que tu pourrais être. Et ça t'attire autant que ça te fait peur, parce que tu n'es pas sûr d'y parvenir. Et encore moins de le mériter. Arrêtes-moi si je me trompe.

_ Felicity n'est qu'une amie, se défendit-elle.

Elle s'énerva plus encore.

_ Tout le monde peut voir la façon que tu as de la regarder. Et c'est totalement réciproque. La question que tu dois te poser à présent, c'est de savoir si tu peux te contenter de celui que tu es à présent, celui qui survit à son passé mais sans affronter son présent. Ou alors, si tu désires plus, si tu veux vivre, non plus te débattre. Et ça, même si tu refuses de l'admettre pour le moment…

Elle le fixa un long moment droit dans les yeux pour le confronter à lui-même, puis elle se releva. Ouvrant une fenêtre, elle saisit une cigarette dans son paquet et en sortit une qu'elle eut à peine le temps d'allumer. Une pichnette du doigt l'envoya voler six étages plus bas. Oliver ne supportait pas de la voir fumer et lui faisait le reproche à chaque fois qu'il s'entait l'odeur du tabac froid sur ses vêtements.

Ca l'agaçait plus encore !

Pendant un moment, ils observèrent la cité tous les deux dans un silence religieux. Alice espérait que ses paroles se frayaient un chemin dans au travers de l'armure que l'homme s'était forgé au fil du temps. Elle voulait tant qu'il s'en sorte, alors tout ce qu'elle avait vécu prendrait un semblant de sens. Elle aurait existé pour une bonne raison.

Elle aurait sauvé quelqu'un, à défaut de pouvoir se guérir d'elle-même…

Finalement, des bras solides l'entourèrent et elle se retrouva contre lui, gorgée par sa chaleur et sa force, dans un bonheur si douloureux qu'il lui arracha des larmes. Elle tenta de les lui cacher en continuant de fixer le building droit devant elle. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour percevoir son trouble. Lui aussi la connaissait trop bien à présent.

_ Il ne peut rien se passer entre Felicity et moi. Rien ne bon n'en ressortira, pas tant que Slade Wilson voudra m'atteindre.

Elle soupira, abdiquant puisqu'elle ne pouvait le vaincre.

_ Tu réalises que tu te cherches des excuses… murmura-t-elle et il resserra son étreinte.

_ En partie seulement, concéda-t-il.

Puis il la força à lui faire face, ce qu'elle ne put éviter puisqu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Un temps, elle évita ses yeux, puis elle céda. Ce combat était perdu depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais su résister à Oliver Queen, même quand il s'appelait Olovian.

_ Tu veux bien que je restes ici alors ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Il était bien évidemment sûr de sa réponse. Même pas parce que c'était lui qui payait le loyer le temps qu'elle se retourne.

_ Comme si j'avais déjà pu te dire non, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Normal, railla-t-il. Il paraît que je suis le meilleur amant que tu aies connu et que toutes les femmes devraient connaître mon lit au moins une fois dans leur vie…

Il lui arracha un sourire, qu'il partagea.

_ Ne prends pas la grosse tête non plus. Tu as un sacré paquet de défauts aussi.

_ Parce que tu es parfaite peut-être !

Il nia de la tête et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Il avait besoin de tendresse, à défaut de pouvoir goûter l'amour. Il avait besoin de se sentir encore en vie. De se souvenir pourquoi il faut toujours s'accrocher à la vie. De retrouver ce qu'elle peut apporter, même quand il ne s'agit que d'un pis-aller.

_ Oliver… tempéra-t-elle comme il glissait ses lèvres dans son cou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il poursuivit un moment, soulagé de constater que son corps réagissait toujours au sien avec élan. Physiquement, il y avait eu une connexion intense entre eux, dès le premier jour. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour, mais c'était puissant et bon. Exactement ce qu'il voulait en cet instant.

_ Je ne fais que ce dont tu as envie, répondit-il tranquillement.

Le souffle de celle qui restait femme malgré elle s'accéléra et sa voix devint plus rauque comme il poursuivait ses baisers et les agrémentait de caresses. Elle n'avait même plus l'illusion de ne pas lui céder…

_ C'est… Pas toi qui disais… Que j'étais convalescente… ?

Il la guida vers la chambre, avec douceur mais fermeté. Elle le suivit sans résister. Il ôta son tee-shirt et ouvrit la porte pour la mener jusqu'au lit.

_ C'est pour ça que je compte faire tout le boulot, mais pas te ménager, annonça-t-il toujours tranquillement. Il faut que toi aussi tu reprennes goût à la vie. Ton discours s'applique autant à moi qu'à toi… Je t'aime suffisamment pour partager ça avec toi.

Avec douceur, il la guida sur le matelas et s'allongea sur elle. Aussitôt, le bassin de la jeune femme s'arqua pour rencontrer le sien.

Il est des choses qui ne changent pas…

_ A défaut d'amour une amitié améliorée ? lança-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux tandis qu'il lui ôtait son pantalon.

Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire oublier sa pudeur et ce corps qu'elle n'aimait pas. Que lui pour enflammer la moindre parcelle de sa peau sans même la toucher. Que lui pour la faire gémir avant même de commencer à badiner…

_ Appelle ça comme tu veux, murmura-t-il avant de fondre sur elle avec une fougue savamment contenue.

Cette fois, il lui arracha un petit cri en parcourant son ventre de baisers enflammés. Serrant ses poings, la jeune femme puisa dans ses ultimes ressources pour énoncer une vérité qu'il voulait négliger.

_ Il faudra quand même que tu te décides à choisir Felicity, sermonna-t-elle. Au cas où je n'étais pas suffisamment claire un peu plus tôt, c'est avec elle que tu es censé finir…

Il poursuivit un moment avant de consentir à lui répondre.

_ Nous verrons bien. J'ai appris à ne plus anticiper le futur, il est bien trop incertain.

Tandis que le jour continuait à se lever, les deux amis firent l'amour avec passion, avec urgence, dans la douleur autant que dans le plaisir. De cette étreinte même naquit une certitude : rien n'est figé. Tout peut arriver dans la vie, c'est ce qui fait son charme autant que sa cruauté.

Il n'est rien qui soit impossible…


End file.
